Our Love
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Post season 8. Hyde goes to visit Jackie in the hospital, but what is wrong with her? What will happen between them, now ten years after the finale? EPILOGUE UP! J&H FOREVER!
1. Old Lang Syne

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a very ambitious story I came up with. It is set post season 8, and it spans a decade. I got inspiration from a couple movies, but there are only aspects of them to my story. I don't want to say which movies until the end because I don't want you to figure out what happens. Anyway, I'm not sure exactly how many chapters it will take me to finish, but I know it will be longer than Prom Night Redone. Well here it is and I hope you enjoy! And just trust me, there will never be an bad ending. **

**Obviously I don't own That 70s Show or there is no way in hell that J&H wouldn't have ended up together! Jackie and Hyde FOREVER!!**

**Chapter 1: Old Lang Syne **

* * *

**Present Day- January 1, 1990**

The rain pored like crazy on the streets of Chicago as Steven Hyde drove into the parking lot of Chicago Memorial Hospital. He looked ragged. He always looked ragged these days, but on this day there was one reason in particular that had him in complete shambles, one he could barely wrap his mind around. He didn't want to think about it for even a moment. The thought was too painful, and it made him want to bash in someone's fucking head. It wasn't fair. Not her.

Hyde parked his car and with panic in his heart, quickly set out to the hospital entrance. He found himself longing for this all to be a dream, a really terrible dream. He would wake up in his cot back in 1978 with Jackie by his side. That was the life he wanted, the life he always wanted, a life with her. How he wished he could go back to those days, those glorious days of laughter and love making and holding on to the girl he loved for hours on end. As he stood in the hospital elevator his thoughts drifted to one of those hot summer nights in the Forman basement.

* * *

**August 12, 1978**

"_God I am so hot!" Jackie screeched as she attempted to fan herself with her Cosmo._

_She stood by the deep freeze in the Forman's basement alone with Hyde._

"_You can say that again." Hyde said as he gave her a sly smirk. Jackie knew that look all to well. She knew exactly what he wanted._

"_Steven it's not gonna happen. I'm too hot and uncomfortable for that." She was wracked with irritation from the heat. They had never had such hot weather in Wisconsin._

"_I think I know a way to cool you down and make you feel all better." Hyde said with a wink._

"_Oh really. And what's that?" She asked him slightly curious as to what he had in mind._

"_Close your eyes." He spoke softly._

"_Steven, what are you up to?" Jackie asked, half nervous, half excited._

"_You'll see. Just close your eyes." She could hear the lust and excitement in his tone as he spoke._

"_Oh, Okay." she complied. _

_Hyde walked over to the freezer. Jackie, with her eyes still closed could hear him open the freezer, pull something out and then close it again. The next thing she knew, Hyde grabbed her and lifted her onto the deep freeze and laid her down on it._

"_Steven what are you up to?" She asked, still keeping her eyes shut._

"_I'm going to make you feel better baby. Just trust me okay?" He said, more or less asking for permission. _

"_Of course I trust you puddin' pop." Jackie replied sweetly. _

_It was all Hyde needed to hear. He lifted Jackie's arms above her head and gently removed her shirt. He began placed kisses on her neck and chest. He tasted the salt of her skin and it made him ache for her. Jackie let out a tiny moan as he kissed her neck. Then Hyde reached behind her to unclasp her pink lacey bra. Once he unfastened the bra he removed it from her shoulders and threw it to the ground, leaving her perky naked breasts exposed. Hyde then reached over and grabbed something, before turning his attention back to Jackie._

_Suddenly Jackie felt a wave of excitement and shock run through her body as her eyes opened wide from the sensation Hyde was causing. He had an ice cube in his hand and was running it down Jackie's neck and in between her breasts._

"_Oh my god Steven, that's so cold!" Jackie squealed._

"_Does it feel good baby?" Hyde asked as he rubbed the ice cube around her left nipple._

_Jackie's only response was to tilt her head back and let out a small moan. Hyde worked the ice cube around her nipple as her hot flesh melted it at the touch leaving drops of water running down her breast. Hyde put his mouth to her chest, licking and sucking up the water, first in between her breasts and then finally making his way to her nipple. He lightly licked the water around it causing her to squirm. He knew what she wanted. He began to lick her nipple which elicited a moan from her. Then he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it._

"_Oh god Steven." _

_They made love right there against the deep freeze in the basement. Afterwards they lay in Hyde's bedroom, giggling and whispering the way two people in love do. It was a great summer's day, and for the first time in his life, Hyde realized that he was actually happy._

"_Oh Steven I wish we could stay like this forever." Jackie spoke dreamily as she lay in Hyde's strong arms, completely content._

_Hyde didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he desperately wanted this moment to go on forever too. He had never felt this way before in his life. He knew that no one in the world could ever compare to this angel laying next to him. No one could ever make him feel like she did. Hell, no one else could even make him __**feel**__ anything at all._

"_Yeah that would be nice." Hyde said as he squeezed Jackie tighter in his arms._

_It would be nice. The couple laid together for hours, both believing that this could go on forever, that nothing could penetrate their little bubble, that no matter what happened in their lives, they would always have this. Little did they know how wrong they were, that one night in a motel in Chicago, their lives would be forever changed. _

* * *

**The Evergreen Motel, Chicago, Illinois- 1979**

"_God Michael get off me!" Jackie shouted, pushing Kelso's lips from hers._

"_Damn, Jackie I thought you wanted this!" Kelso shouted as he stood up from the bed and looked down at the tiny little brunette._

"_God Michael, just because I asked you to stay tonight does __**not**__ mean that I want to have sex with you!" Jackie shouted back, completely furious at her idiot ex-boyfriend._

"_Well, that just doesn't make sense." Kelso spoke "I mean how can we sleep in the same room and __**not**__ have sex? That's just crazy."_

"_Michael! Ugh I just wanted you here as a friend because I'm lonely and I really miss Steven." Jackie said as tears began to flow from her beautifully sad face._

_Kelso felt terrible. He hated seeing Jackie cry. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed._

"_Hey Jackie, don't cry. I'm sorry about before. I'm here for you." Kelso said softly and sincerely as he wrapped his arm around Jackie._

"_It's okay Michael, and thank you for being here." Jackie squeezed out through her tears. "I lost him, didn't I?"_

"_Who, Hyde? No Jackie, he loves you, always has." Kelso told her soothingly._"

_I don't think he does." the sorrow echoed in her voice "I mean he just let me go. 'Have a good trip', that's what he said to me. How could he have just let me go like that if he really loved me?" Jackie asked bewildered._

"_Jackie, come on, he's Hyde." Kelso responded as though the answer was blatantly obvious _

"_I mean you know he is with emotional stuff. He just shuts off. Not like me. Emotional stuff turns me on. Like right now." Kelso said with a grin on his face._

_Jackie knew he was just trying to make her laugh, to lift her spirits. He really was a good friend. She let out a giggle through her tears and slapped him playfully on his chest._

"_Michael!" She couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Cut it out."_

"_Okay fine, but I know you won't be able to resist this" he gestured to his body "much longer". _

"_Thanks for making me feel better, Michael, it means a lot." Jackie thanked him sincerely._

"_Anytime babe. I'm going to just hop in the shower and make myself nice and fresh for you to enjoy." He spoke as another one of his stupid grins emerged._

"_Whatever Michael. I'm going to poor myself a drink and read my magazine." _

_They both got up from the bed. Kelso headed into the bathroom while Jackie went over and grabbed a cup and her bottle of pop, realizing it was warm._

"_Hey Michael, could you go get me some ice before you take your shower?" Jackie yelled to Kelso through the door._

_Kelso emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a white towel._

"_Damn Jackie I was just about to get into the shower!"_

"_Michael, just get me some damn ice!" She shouted in her usual bossy tone._

"_Fine." he huffed as he walked out the door._

* * *

_Hyde was nervous as hell as he pulled into the motel. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to her. He knew he loved her. He wanted her to come home desperately, but what could he say to convince her. He was terrible with words. Then it occurred to him. He wanted to marry her. Never in his life did Steven Hyde think he would ever __**want**__ to get married, but now as he stood outside of room D, he knew. He knew that he couldn't go another day without her in it. He knew that he would never love anyone the way he loved Jackie. His life had meaning because of her, and he would be nothing, just a worthless burnout without her. Hyde knocked on the door nervously and heard the voice of his angel "Come in"_

_Hyde opened the door and took a look at her in the flesh. Laying on the bed in a little pink and cream colored nighty, looking more beautiful then ever, his life, his hope, his love. _

"_Steven. What. What are you doing here?" Jackie asked in complete shock as she jumped up from the bed and stood in front of Hyde._

_Hyde felt his nerves bubbling inside him. He tucked his hands in his pockets, and tried to play it as cool as he could. He was freaking out._

"_Nothing. Had some free time, thought I'd check out Chicago." 'yeah like it isn't obvious that you came for her. Well played idiot!' Hyde thought to himself and then continued to speak. "How are you?"_

_Jackie watched his movements. He was nervous._

"_Umm good." She answered, and then a realization hit her. Michael. _

_Jackie knew Steven well enough to know that he would probably freak if he saw Kelso there in her motel room, and God, in only a towel. Jackie panicked. She had to get Hyde out of there before Michael came back in._

"_Hey do you want to take a walk, maybe get something to eat?" Jackie suggested, dying to get the hell out of there._

_Hyde was about to speak, but was cut off when the door to the motel room opened, and in walked Michael Kelso in nothing but a towel._

"_Jackie I checked and no one can see us doing it from the parking lo-oooot" Kelso screeched as he saw Hyde standing in the room. He jumped and spilled the entire bucket of ice he carried._

_That was the moment. The moment that Hyde died. Everything he was and everything he had were torn away from him in that moment. The moment he saw his best friend nearly naked in the motel room with __**his**__ girl. Anger and hate rose to the surface. He was going to fucking kill Kelso. It would be justice, for after all, Kelso just killed him._

"_You're dead." Hyde spoke with deep anger in his voice as he ran to grab Kelso._

_Kelso ran off and Hyde only managed to snag his towel. He watched Kelso run into the parking lot naked. 'Fucking coward'._

"_I'm nude!" Kelso shouted from a safe distance._

_Hyde slowly turned around to look at her, the girl he was going to marry, the girl who made his life worth living. She had betrayed him. He was always going to be her second choice. Some piece of trash that would never be good enough for her. 'I'm trash. Just like Bud and Edna'._

"_Steven it's not what you think. Michael was just making me feel better." Jackie spoke. She saw all the hurt and the anger on Hyde's face. God she loved him so much and seeing him broken was the most painful sight she had ever witnessed._

"_Oh I bet he was making you feel better." Hyde responded with a tone of hate and disgust in his voice._

"_No Steven. Please baby listen…" Jackie was immediately cut off._

"_No I'm done with this shit Jackie. I'm getting the fuck out of here" Hyde spoke angrily as he turned and walked toward his car. _

"_But Steven wait!" Jackie yelled as she chased after him "I love you"_

_Hyde slowly turned to face Jackie as he spoke words of complete hurt and bitterness._

"_Yeah. Well, I don't love you." He said maliciously as he opened the door to the el Camino, got in, and sped away. _

_Jackie fell to the ground sobbing. He had used her very own words from so long ago against her. But like her, did he really not mean them? She couldn't think about it. She loved Steven Hyde more than life itself. There was nothing without him. Nothing. Jackie dragged her sobbing, broken form back to her room and closed the door. She laid on the bed as her mind searched frantically for a solution to her problem. She knew that Hyde would probably go and sleep with some random piece of trash out of anger. She realized she could forgive him. What he saw did look bad. Even though she knew he should have trusted her and stayed to listen, but she also knew how insecure Hyde really was deep down_.

_She loved him, and for her that was all there was to it. She would quit that job, go back to Point Place, and just explain to him. Everything was going to be alright. Nothing was going to stop her from getting Steven back. Still sad, but feeling a new wave of confidence, Jackie closed her eyes and tried to rest. She had a lot of things to do in the next couple of days, but one of them would be to get Steven back, and she truly believed she would. Little did she know that it would be a month till she next saw Hyde and that one trashy blonde whore would wreck all her plans of getting him back. One stripper would ruin Jackie's life forever_.

* * *

Hyde remembered back to that night in this very town, eleven long years before. If he had only stayed. If he had only trusted the woman he loved, then his life would have been completely different. Or would it? He thought as he exited the elevator of the hospital. It's not like he didn't have his chances after that to fix things. To make it right.

* * *

**January 1, 1980, 12:00 a.m. **

**Forman residence**

_Music played, a familiar tune. 'should all acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind' _

_At this moment Steven Hyde tasted plump lips against his. Lips he hadn't tasted in nearly 6 months. The lips of one Jackie Burkhart. As she crashed her lips onto his with force, he stood there in shock. At first Hyde didn't respond but a moment later he began to kiss back only to have her luscious lips ripped away. Hyde opened his eyes to find Jackie standing in front of him with a saddened and shocked look on her face. He looked around the room. It seemed that nobody had even noticed that a moment ago, two former lovers were engaged in the starts of a passionate kiss. Fez and Kelso stood by the stairs with noise makers in their mouths while banging on pots and pans. Meanwhile, Red looked on shouting _

"_Quit with those pots and pans before I shove my foot so far up your asses, I kick those things out of your mouths!"_

_Kitty stood trying to calm her husband as Eric and Donna stood making out in the corner. It left Hyde and Jackie staring into each other's eyes. Jackie, on the verge of tears, stormed out of the room toward the kitchen. Hyde watched her leave and then surveyed the room again. Everyone was still in their own worlds. Hyde made the decision to go after Jackie. Hyde entered the kitchen, but there was no sign of her so he decided to try the basement. As he walked down the stairs, he could here a sniffling sound. There was Jackie, sitting on the deep freeze, head in her hands crying._

"_Hey uh Jackie." Hyde spoke slowly. He wasn't sure exactly what to say or what the hell was going on with her in the first place._

"_Ugh Steven I can't do this right now, okay. I am really not up for one of your snide remarks. I'm just not." Jackie burst out through her tears._

"_I wasn't going to make a snide comment." Hyde replied sincerely "What's going on Jackie?" He asked her, genuinely concerned._

"_What do you care Steven? I thought you be happy to see me suffer." Jackie said with a hurt look grazing her gorgeous face._

"_What the hell Jackie?! Is that really what you think of me?" Hyde asked sounding angry and a little hurt._

"_Well what am I supposed to think Steven? You have spent the past months torturing me, burning me at every opportunity, and rubbing your faux marriage to that skank in my face. You obviously enjoyed my pain." She spoke angrily_

"_No I never enjoyed it." He said softly_

"_Oh bullshit! If you didn't like it then why did you do it? Hah?" She asked perplexed_

"_Well there was a lot more to it than…" He was cut off_.

"_Whatever Steven. Just leave me alone." _

"_Come on Jackie, what's with you? A minute ago you kissed me. __**Me**__, not Fez, your 'boyfriend'. And now your having a breakdown. So what is going on with you?" He asked genuinely confused by her erratic behavior._

"_Steven J. Hyde I am __**not**__ having a breakdown!" She shouted authoritatively._

"_Whatever Jackie. Just spill it already." Hyde said growing more and more frustrated by the second._

"_Fine, okay. I'm freaking out." She admitted._

"_Freaking out about what Jackie?" He asked, still confused as hell._

"_Everything." She replied._

"_Gee you don't suppose you could narrow that down a little do you?" Hyde asked. His typical sarcastic self showing. _

"_Fez okay! I'm freaking out over this Fez thing." She blurted out_

_Hyde was truly sickened by the idea of Jackie with Fez. It made absolutely no sense._

"_What about Fez?" He asked._

"_He loves me." Jackie answered and Hyde's heart sank. "But I don't love him, not in that way, and I don't think I ever can." She concluded_

_Hyde's heart began racing uncontrollably. He knew it. There was no way she could reciprocate romantic feelings for Fez. Hyde didn't want to admit, even to himself that he was relieved. _

"_Uh" He had no idea how to respond. Luckily for him, she continued._

"_I just want to get over it. I want the feeling to go away."_

"_What feeling?" He asked_

"_The love." She spoke softly "my love for you."_

_Hyde stood next to her frozen. She still loved him. After every terrible thing he had done, her love for him was still there, but she wanted it gone._

"_Jackie…" He spoke, not really knowing what to say in response. He couldn't say it back, not that he didn't still love her, but that he was still so proud and didn't want to admit that he had been pining over her for six months._

"_Please Steven just kiss me" She pleaded._

_Jackie reached over and pulled Hyde toward her until he stood in between her legs as they hung over the freezer._

"_Please baby, kiss me." she pleaded again as she began to run her hands through his curls._

_Hyde obliged. He crashed his lips onto her with full force, poring all of his pent up emotions from the last half a year into that kiss. Their tongues mingled together as he ran his hands through her hair and down her back as she cupped his face. _

_Out of the corner of his eye Hyde saw someone standing at the foot of the stairs watching. He and Jackie broke the kiss and looked over to find an infuriated looking Fez standing there._

"_Oh my god Fez!"_

* * *

"Oh my god Fez!" " That candy is for Jackie!" Donna's voice snapped Hyde back to the present. He slowly made his way up to the place where his oldest friends in the world stood. Noticing Hyde's appearance, Donna, Fez, Eric, and Kelso all looked over at his tattered form.

"Hey guys" Hyde spoke.

"Uh hey man." Eric replied. They all looked wary and tired.

"Hey Hyde. I didn't think you'd be coming here." Donna spoke with a look of surprise on her face.

"What the fuck Donna? How could you think I wouldn't show up when she's…sick?!" Hyde asked, incredibly pissed at the redhead for thinking so little of him.

"No Hyde, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know that you even knew."

"Donna, I called him." Eric said.

"Oh." was all she managed to say.

Hyde walked over to the door of room 335 and stood frozen, wanting to enter, but afraid to face what lie within.

"Go ahead man I know she wants to see you." Eric assured Hyde with a smile and a small nudge.

"Yeah. okay." Hyde replied. He opened the door and entered the cold hospital room, closing the door behind him.

He just stood there and looked on at the woman he loved since high school, the woman he **never** stopped loving. She was laying on her side in the bed curled up in a ball. She looked so small. Hyde walked over and sat in the chair next to Jackie's bed. She had appeared to be sleeping, but as soon as he sat down she spoke, without even opening her eyes.

"Hello Steven." She spoke softly.

"Hey Jackie. How are you?" He hadn't spoken to her in two years.

"I'm dying Steven."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know your probably all "what the hell is this?" lol but trust me there is A LOT more juicy stuff to come. I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. You will find out next chapter what is wrong with Jackie though that I promise! I know it was a lot of flashback, but all of it is necessary. I hope you liked it so far. Please leave me a review! I love you guys!!**


	2. Malignancy and Misunderstandings

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far! You guys rock! So okay, I know you are all really concerned about the whole Jackie dying thing, but I must absolutely BEG you to TRUST me. I would NEVER end one of my J&H stories in a depressing ass way. I promise! Just stick with me, and you will be rewarded in the end. So this whole story will jump from the present to various flashbacks. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!!**

**Warning: This chapter has some smut in it!**

**Chapter 2: Malignancy and Misunderstandings**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Hey Jackie. How are you?" He hadn't spoken to her in two years

"I'm dying Steven."

* * *

**January 1, 1980**

"_Oh my god Fez!" Jackie shouted in surprise when she saw that her current boyfriend had seen her kissing her former boyfriend._

"_I knew this was coming." was all the foreign man could mutter as he stared at his new girlfriend and his best friend._

_Fez began to walk to the door of the basement, head hung low in disappointment and shame._

"_Fez wait!" Jackie called out, once again on the verge of tears._

"_For what Jackie? Wait for what?" Fez spoke calmly. "I knew you weren't over Hyde. Now I have proof. I am not mad at you Jacqueline, my goddess, I am only mad at myself. I knew you could never truly be mine, but I was greedy and tried to take you anyway. I can only say I'm sorry." _

"_Fez don't apologize. This all my fault. Please just sit down so we can talk about it." Jackie said to him, feeling incredibly guilty for her actions._

_Jackie couldn't fathom how calm Fez was being. And on top of it, he blamed himself. _

"_No, there is nothing else to say except, Good day." Fez responded_

"_But Fez" Jackie replied, knowing exactly what his next words would be._

"_I said good day" _

_And with a wave of his hand Fez exited the Forman basement leaving only Jackie and Hyde standing in silence. The silence went on for a few minutes when, of course, Jackie broke it._

"_God I can't believe what I did to poor Fez." She spoke guiltily._

_Hyde looked over at Jackie's nearly shattered form and knew one thing for certain, it was not Jackie to blame for this whole mess, but him. He had treated her terribly over the past months. He did in fact, flaunt his whore of a 'wife' in front of Jackie. Hyde wasn't sure exactly why he had done it. Both Kelso and Jackie had thoroughly explained to him what happened in Chicago. He knew it was the truth, that she hadn't done anything. So why did he have to hurt her so badly and so often? Hyde might not have showed it, but his guilt was eating away at him._

"_Come on Jackie, He'll be fine. You guys haven't been 'together' that long anyway." Hyde said, relieved that this whole Fez thing was over before it really started._

"_Still Steven. I am a cheater. I'm a whore. I guess you were right about me. I may not have cheated on you with Michael in Chicago, but I'm still a whore and even a fucking stripper is more worthy than me." Jackie began to weep again._

"_Jackie, you know that's not true, okay." Hyde answered her. He could not believe how hard she was on herself. She may have been a pain in the ass, but she was his angel._

"_Oh please Steven, I know it's true. I mean you couldn't marry me, but you obviously had no problem marrying her." Jackie spoke with anger, hurt, and bitterness laced in her voice as she stood and looked Hyde straight in the eye._

"_First of all, we weren't really married. And secondly, I was drunk Jackie. It's not like there was some grand freaking proposal or anything." Hyde spoke in a frustrated tone "I didn't even remember it."_

"_Whatever Steven it doesn't matter anymore anyway." Jackie said as she began to make the journey to the door._

_Hyde had two options. He could save his bullshit pride and just let her walk away from him, or he could do what he should have done in what was now the year before: tell her to stay._

"_Wait Jackie." Hyde called out to her._

_With her hand on the doorknob, Jackie froze._

"_What is it Steven?" she asked _

"_I wanted you to stay." Hyde spoke softly "When I said 'have a good trip', I really wanted to tell you to stay."_

_Jackie was in total shock. It was not like Steven Hyde to talk about emotional stuff or to admit he was wrong. She released the door handle and slowly turned around to face Hyde. _

"_Why didn't you?" Jackie asked slowly and quietly_

"_I don't know. I guess I was pissed and I thought if I was the one to push you away, that it wouldn't hurt as much." Hyde barely managed to respond. He was really bad with this kind of thing._

"_And did it? Hurt as much?" Jackie asked_

"_No it didn't." Hyde could see her face fall as he spoke. "It hurt more."_

_Jackie looked up as more tears began to flow, but these tears were different, they weren't tears of sadness. Hyde just admitted something precious to her. He confessed that by pushing her away, he hurt himself. Jackie was touched to hear those words from him. She knew how hard it was for him to admit these things. Not everything was alright between them, but she felt something that she hadn't felt since just before Sam walked through the door five months ago, she felt hope. /the next thing Jackie knew, she was in Hyde's arms kissing him with a fire she didn't know she still had within her._

"_Oh Steven I missed you so much." Jackie managed to say between fervent kisses._

"_Me too Jackie." Hyde admitted_

_Jackie jumped up and wrapped her legs around Hyde's hips._

"_Make love to me Steven." She spoke softly, but with determination in her voice._

_Hyde looked into Jackie's lust-filled, mismatched eyes._

"_Are you sure?" He asked her gently._

"_Oh god yes, Steven. I'm sure"_

_And with that Hyde carried her to his room and closed the door behind them. He set Jackie down on her feet and began kissing her, first on her mouth and then on her neck. Hyde playfully nipped and sucked at Jackie's neck elicited tiny giggles and moans from her. He then began to unbutton her blouse and throw it to the floor. Jackie followed by pulling off Hyde's shirt as well. She then, quite quickly, unzipped his pants and pulled them off, leaving Hyde in nothing but boxers. She then pulled those off revealing his hardened treat, all hers for the taking. God she had been dying for this for so long while some filthy blonde whore got to have it. Pushing that thought from her mind, Jackie threw Hyde down onto his cot._

_Hyde was beyond fascinated by Jackie's aggression. It was not like her to be so forceful, but since she looked like a woman on a mission, he just sat back and watched her in all of her glory._

_Jackie reached behind her to unclasp her bra, revealing her perfect little breasts. Hyde let out a small groan at the sight of her magnificent breasts. He had been longing for them for six months. Longing to touch them and to taste them. Jackie slowly peeled her tiny white panties off of her slender body, and then she quickly straddled Hyde. _

_Hyde moaned at the sensation of her wet heat against him. Jackie leaned down and kissed Hyde hard on the mouth. He sucked on her tongue furiously as his desire to feel inside her grew by the second._

"_Fuck baby I want you so bad." Hyde said, aching to penetrate her._

"_Ah I want you too, Steven." Jackie replied breathily._

_Jackie could feel Hyde's stiff erection against her and it was sending a yearning through her entire body. She could feel herself pulsate with desire. Jackie then sat upright, still straddling Hyde. She hovered over his hard cock._

"_Oh Steven. Do you want to be inside of me baby?" she asked with a teasing look on her face._

"_Yeah Jackie, I want to be inside you." Hyde replied, barely able too see straight._

_With that Jackie slowly lowered herself, slipping Hyde's shaft into her wet folds. They both moaned at the feel off his cock filling her. They had both been longing for this sensation for too long. Jackie began to rock her hips. Hyde watched her has she moved on top of him. He was in awe at how fucking beautiful she was. He reached up and cupped her breasts with his hands, playing with her nipples, her made her moan louder and louder as she continued with her movements. _

"_Oh god Steven." she said over and over again._

_Hyde was in heaven as he felt is dick tightly encompassed by her walls._

"_Fuck Jackie you feel good." _

_Hyde continued to watch her ride him. Jackie's mouth would open and let out gasps and moans of ecstasy as her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Hyde moved his hips as he thrust into her as her movements became more and more erratic. They were both close to the edge._

"_God Jackie I can't last much longer" Hyde said_

"_Me neither Steven." Jackie murmured_

_And a few moments later Jackie's orgasm hit, taking Hyde with her as he exploded inside her. Jackie got off Hyde, and laid in his arms, kissing his tender lips. Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie as sleep began to overtake them._

"_Goodnight Jackie." Hyde said, softly _

"_Goodnight puddin'" she replied as the both drifted off._

_Hyde fell to sleep completely relaxed, believing that he would wake up in the morning with his girl, his angel beside him. He had no idea how wrong he was._

* * *

**January 1, 1990, Chicago Memorial Hospital, room 335**

Hyde's heart raced about a million miles an hour. His heart was already damaged badly, but that was nothing compared to this. Dying? Forman had told him that her illness was serious, but he never used those words.

"Jackie…" He had no idea what to say. Hyde felt as though the little bit of life he had left in his body was slowing dwindling away.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Jackie said somberly "But it's true Steven."

"But I don't understand. I thought they did the surgery. I thought the cancer would be gone." Hyde said on the verge of tears. Not her. Not his angel.

"They hoped it hadn't spread, but it did. So now, not only am I dying from cancer, but I am no longer a woman either." She said as tears began to poor from her tired, yet still completely beautiful face.

"Jackie, you are still a woman." Hyde replied, still absorbing this terrible blow, but wanting desperately to comfort her.

"Yeah right. Steven I have no breasts. How am I still a woman?" She asked, as she rubbed away her tears.

"Hey at least now you don't have to wear a bra. It's one less thing for me to take off you." he said, hoping to make her smile. It didn't.

"Look Jackie, you are still a woman okay. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He spoke reassuringly.

"Thanks Steven. I'm sure I was once, but…" She was cut off.

"No Jackie. At this moment, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Hyde spoke sincerely.

Jackie was stunned. She felt so incredibly disgusting, but here he sat, the only man she ever truly loved, telling her she was beautiful. Jackie couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in her heart.

"Thank you Steven. Thank you." she replied.

Hyde was so scared. He couldn't lose her, not again. He would have to fight this. He would go to the depths of hell and back again if it would save her.

"So what can we do to fight this?" he asked her.

"There is nothing to do okay. I'm dying. That's all there is to it." Jackie answered, slightly angry.

"But what about Chemo?" Hyde asked determined to find a way.

"No Steven. It has spread through my whole body. There is nothing left to do. The doctor said I have a year at most."

* * *

**January 1, 1980, 4:10 a.m.**

_Jackie slowly opened her eyes and peeked over at the sleeping man next to her. God she had missed him so much, and now waking up next to him was the greatest feeling in the world. She slid out of the bed and quietly dressed. She had no intention of leaving, she just wanted an opportunity to snoop through his room. She was Jackie Burkhart of course. She had to know if there were any remnants of Sam left in there. Jackie quietly rummaged through Hyde's stuff. She came across a shoe box and opened it up. There were various things in there including a small whit envelope. Jackie pulled out a picture that laid within it. It was marked three months prior. It was the only picture taken with both her and Sam in it. She remembered that night all to well._

* * *

**October 15, 1979**

_Jackie sat alone in the basement. She rarely came here anymore. It was just too painful. Hyde was always with his whore 'wife', kissing and fondling her right in front of Jackie as if to purposely inflict pain upon her. Jackie could not understand how he treated her. It was far from the tender way he attended to her when they were together., sitting her on his lap and whispering sweet things in her ear that were intended only for her. Now he sat another on his lap. His sweet words were for her, not Jackie. And that broke Jackie's heart._

_The only reason she was in the basement now was because Mrs. Forman was having one of her classic "couples only" dinner parties, and Jackie found herself to be the only member of the gang without a date. Michael and Eric were gone, Donna brought Randy, Fez brought some random girl he met at the salon, and __**he**__ had is stripper wife. Jackie wondered if it took as much coaxing from Sam to get Hyde to a dinner party as it did her when they were together. Probably not._

_Just then Jackie heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was the man himself._

"_What are you doing here?" Hyde asked her coldly._

"_Just sitting here. Why do you care?" she replied, hiding her pain as best as could._

"_I don't." he answered back callously. _

"_Good. Then just leave me alone." Jackie said, fighting with all her might not to show how hurt she was._

"_Why aren't you at the party?" Hyde asked. "Couldn't get a date?" he jabbed._

_Hyde felt guilty inside the minute he said it. He hated being such a dick, hated continuously hurting Jackie, but he kept doing it._

"_God Steven just get the hell away from me." Jackie spoke on the edge of tears._

"_Okay look I'm sorry I'm being a jerk okay. Why don't you just come upstairs and hang out with everyone else?" He was trying to make up for every malicious comment he had made to her in the past two months with this suggestion._

"_No thank you. I'd like to have one day without having to watch you and her all over each other." Jackie answered._

"_Come on. Look, Sam is trying to help Mrs. Forman set up so…you and me can hang out," Hyde said, barely above a whisper. _

"_Hang out? Steven you and I haven't 'hung out' in months. Whenever we're in the same room we fight. How would that work?" Jackie asked completely lost as to what he was up to._

"_Look, I know okay, but it will be fine." Hyde said sincerely "I don't want to fight with you."_

"_Ugh Steven. I don't know" Jackie said warily._

"_Well I do know. So come on." Hyde replied as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her up the basement steps._

_Jackie shuddered at his touch. They hadn't touched in so long, and she would be lying if she said his touch didn't feel incredible. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Forman and Sam fixing dinner._

"_Hey Mrs. Forman, Jackie's coming to dinner too." Hyde said decisively. _

"_Oh okay that should be fine." Kitty answered cheerily. _

_Sam, on the other hand, gave Jackie a look that could kill._

_All throughout dinner, Hyde was being completely friendly to Jackie. In fact, he spoke to her way more than he spoke to Sam, leaving Jackie confused but happy. God help her, she missed him like crazy. After dinner, Sam offered to clear the table and asked Hyde to help her. The two carried a few plates into the kitchen, and Jackie decided to help out too. She grabbed some plates and went to push open the kitchen door when she heard them talking. She paused and listened._

"_God Sam get the hell off my back." Hyde said frustrated. _

"_No Hyde. You are all over your ex! What the hell is going on?" Sam barked at Hyde_

"_I am not 'all over' Jackie okay. I'm just being nice."_

"_What the hell for" Sam asked_

"_She was just sitting in the basement looking freakin' pathetic. I'm just being nice out of pity."_

_Jackie's spirit was crushed. Pity? That was all he felt for her. Pity. She placed the plates down on the table and went over to sit on the couch. No one noticed the broken brunette sitting there nearly crying._

* * *

**January 1, 1980**

_Jackie stared at the picture as the horrible memory washed over her. In it Hyde was smiling. He never smiled in pictures. Next to him stood Sam with a small smile on her face as well. On the total opposite side of the picture stood Jackie, looking beautiful but sad. Jackie remembered how Hyde had tried to convince Sam that she meant nothing to him. It killed her. As Jackie placed the photo back in the envelope she realized there was something else in it. Jackie reached in and pulled out a ring. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring._

_Her heart sank. He bought a ring…for Sam. Jackie felt completely bewildered. Deep down she had always hoped that he wasn't serious about Sam, but now, looking at this gorgeous ring and the picture of him smiling next to Sam, she could no longer fight it. He had actually cared about Sam. Hyde was going to give her a proper ring to prove it. Never in her life had something hit Jackie so hard. She had to get out of there. She had to get out of Point Place. Being here hurt to badly. She had to leave._

_Jackie got up and walked to the door. She turned and looked at Hyde laying asleep in his cot. _

"_Goodbye puddin' pop." She said through her tears as she exited the basement that she would not set foot in again for nearly three years._

* * *

**October 15, 1979**

_Hyde placed the last of the dishes in the sink. He was so irritated by Sam's nagging him about Jackie, though he knew she wasn't wrong in her assumptions. He wasn't just being nice to Jackie out of pity. He only said that to get Sam of his back. The truth was, he missed Jackie very much. A thought occurred to Hyde then and there. He was going to propose to Jackie. He wanted to wait a while though to think of the right way to approach it. He knew he had to break it off with Sam and he had a lot of groveling ahead of him, but he decided that he would go to the jewelry store and get Jackie the perfect ring. _

_Hyde was actually giddy at the prospects of getting his girl back as he entered the living room._

"_Oh Steven. Good you're here. Everyone stand around so I can get a picture." Kitty shouted with glee._

_Everyone groaned as they milled around to pose for Kitty's picture Hyde looked over at Jackie. God she was beautiful, and she would be his again. The thought of it brought a smile to his face as Kitty snapped the picture. Hyde believed at that moment, he would soon be getting Jackie back. Little did he know that Sam's real husband's arrival and Jackie claiming feelings for Fez would delay him from his mission. Delay him perhaps, forever._

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this is a lot to take in, but once again PLEASE TRUST ME! There will be a lot of difficult things to deal with in this story, but you will not be disappointed in the end. I swear. Just have faith in me. Oh and please leave me a review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Trusting Eric Forman

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys! I especially want to give a shout out to Zeppleingirl08. I love your stories so much and it thrills me to no end to have you read mine. So thank you girl! **

**Anyway, Once again I must do my obligatory "Trust me!" speech. I swear you will love the outcome of this story. I know that as an avid JH lover and fan fiction reader, I would love the ending. Here is chapter 3 of Our Love. It's kind of short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Trusting Eric Forman**

* * *

**January 1, 1980, 8:54 a.m.**

_Hyde woke up feeling better than he could ever remember feeling. He finally got her back. Finally his life made sense again. As he opened his eyes, Hyde realized that his cot felt empty. He looked over and realized that Jackie wasn't there. He was confused as hell. Where could she have gone? It wasn't like Jackie to take off in the mornings. Hyde stood up and quickly dressed. He checked the basement, but there was no sign of her. Hyde walked up stairs and into the kitchen where he found Kitty, Red, and Eric._

"_Good morning Steven." Kitty said with her usual sweet tone._

"_Morning, Mrs. Forman." Hyde replied as he walked over to the kitchen table where Red and Eric were seated._

"_Hey man, where did you go last night. We counted down to midnight and that was the last time I saw you." Eric asked Hyde._

"_Uh yeah I was in the basement. Uh…have you seen Jackie this morning?"_

"_No why would I?" Eric asked suspiciously._

"_Well…uh.." Hyde looked over to where Red sat, reading his paper. He really didn't want to talk about this in front of him._

"_Well Steven, aren't you going to tell us about how you spent the night with the loud one?" Red asked, quite casually._

"_What?" Eric, Kitty, and Hyde all asked in shock._

"_Oh come on I saw her lips last night and they weren't glued to Hajji's, that's for sure." Red said._

"_Wait you saw us?" Hyde asked surprised._

"_Hold the phone. Saw you what?" Eric drew in a deep gasp of surprise "You kissed Jackie! Wait, you slept with Jackie! Oh my god, you slept with the Devil!"_

"_Will you calm down Forman?!" Hyde spoke irritably "You're even twitchier than usual" _

"_Yeah, he was kissing her five minutes after she started dating Ali Baba. That has to be a record." Red chuckled as he spoke, clearly amused at Fez's misfortune. _

"_Oh my god, Fez!" Eric exclaimed._

"_Calm the hell down Forman before you stroke out!" Hyde replied, getting even more irritated at his friend's feminine gasps._

"_Look Jackie was all upset. She wanted to break it off with Fez because she still had feelings for me. Next thing I knew we were kissing and then we got busted by Fez." _

"_Then what?" Eric asked enthralled._

"_Then they broke up. Fez was pretty cool about it. Then me and Jackie were alone and…"_

"_Okay we don't need to know the 'and'" Red said with a disgusted look on his face._

"_Yeah well, when I woke up she was gone." Hyde spoke. _

_Just then a very upset looking Fez ran into the kitchen through the sliding door._

"_What the hell did you do, you son of a bitch!" Fez yelled at Hyde, practically in tears._

"_Fez what the hell are you talking about?" Hyde stood up and faced his friend._

"_I'm talking about these!" Fez shouted as he threw a bunch of envelopes at Hyde._

_Hyde picked the envelopes up of the floor. Each one had a name on the front: Fez, Donna, Michael, and Steven. It was Jackie's handwriting._

"_What the hell are these, Fez?" Hyde asked getting worried._

"_I found them on her bed in her __**empty**__ room." Fez spoke sadly "They are goodbye notes."_

_It hit Hyde like a ton of bricks, goodbye notes. She was gone._

"_Where the hell did she go?" He asked Fez._

"_She wouldn't say in the letter. She is afraid we'll tell you. So I ask you again, Hyde, what did you do to her?" Fez asked nearing tears._

"_Nothing man. We went to sleep last night and everything was fine. She seemed happy. Then I woke up and she was gone." _

_Hyde was in total shock. What happened from the time he fell asleep to now? Where did Jackie go and why? Just then Donna entered the kitchen._

"_What's going on?" she asked nervously as she saw all the grim faces in the kitchen._

"_Jackie's gone. She took off." Hyde answered, still trying to wrap his head around it all._

"_Wait. What?" Donna was completely flabbergasted._

"_What the hell?!" Eric shouted, snapping everyone out of their trance. "I'm the only one who didn't get a goodbye note. That's messed up."_

"_Who cares Forman! Jackie's gone!" Hyde shouted irritated by his friend. "Here Donna read your note and see if she mentions where she went." Hyde handed the blonde the envelope that read 'Donna'._

"_Read it out loud." Hyde ordered._

"_Okay."_

'_Dear Donna, _

_I am so sorry that I'm saying goodbye like this. You are one of my best friends in the world and I wish I could say this in person, but I just can't. Please understand. I can't tell you where I'm going because I know Steven will prod you about it and I don't want you to have to lie. I just have to leave Point Place. There are just too many painful memories here. I'm not sure when I'll come back, but I know I will see you again someday. You take good care of everyone and yourself. I will miss you lumberjack!_

_Love always, _

_Jackie'_

_Donna began to tear up. "That's it." she said as tears began to flow from her face._

_Eric stood up and comforted her. He held her tight as she cried. _

"_How could she just take off like this?" Hyde said, trying to repress tears from falling from his own eyes. He flopped himself onto the chair and held his face in his hands._

"_Read what she wrote you." Fez said, also crying._

_Hyde picked up the little envelope with 'Steven' written on it. He pulled the note out and began to read it aloud._

'_My dearest Steven,_

_I just want to say how sorry I am to be leaving like this. I just can't face you. When I look in your eyes I never want to look away. If I told you I was leaving face to face, I know I never would have left, and I have to leave. I can't live with the pain anymore, knowing that I would be your second choice, the one you settle for when there is no blonde in a tube top around. I can't do that Steven. I won't. I love you so much, more than you will ever know. I know in my heart that the love I feel for you will never go away, but hopefully the pain of loving you will. I want you to be happy Steven. Please just move on with your life. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really. God I love you more than anything in this world, puddin' pop, and I will miss you so much. Be good, and take care of yourself. I love you baby._

_Jackie'_

_As Hyde finished the letter, he felt nauseous. He felt like his life was over. She was gone. How could she think she was his second choice? Hyde knew he had screwed up by keeping Sam around, but he never gave a damn about her. Jackie was his one and only, but she didn't know that. He never told her. Hyde had only told Jackie one time that he loved her and that was right after he had fucked someone else. God this was all his fault. He lost his angel forever. He was a worthless, good for nothing piece of shit just like Bud. Jackie had given his life meaning and without her, it had none._

"_I got to get out of here." Hyde said as he got up and walked to the door._

"_Hey man, you want me to come with you?" Eric asked with concern_

"_No I want to be alone." Hyde replied as he left the house._

_Fez asked Donna if she wanted to come with him to deliver Kelso his goodbye note from Jackie and she said yes. Red and Kitty left, leaving only Eric in the house. He was in shock over everything that was happening. He couldn't believe what had happened to his friends when he was in Africa. He never would have thought that this group of friends would fall apart, ever, but they did. Eric made his way up to his room and as he sat on his bed, he noticed a small white envelope sitting on his desk. He walked over and picked it up. It said 'Eric' on the front. It was his goodbye note from Jackie. He opened it and began reading._

'_Dear Eric,_

_I wanted to leave you this note separately from everyone else's because I don't want Steven to know about it. I know that we haven't always been the best of friends, but I trust you Eric, more than anyone. When you left it's like everything just fell apart. You were the glue that held us all together, I guess, and without you there was nothing left, just pieces of a puzzle. Unfortunately, I don't think that puzzle will ever be complete again. Too much has happened. I am leaving Point Place. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I know it will be a long time. Please don't tell anyone, but I'm going back to Chicago. I'm going to try to find another job out there. I trust you not to tell anyone this, not even Donna. Please Eric, I beg you. I just want a chance to try to stop the pain I feel inside. Anyway, take good care of the lumberjack. She was a mess without you. And please take care of Steven. He loves you like a brother. I know I've given you a hard time over the years, but I know you are a great man. Even though you're scrawny and twitchy. I love you Eric! Take care!_

_Jackie_

_P.S. I will call you when I get settled in Chicago.'_

_Eric folded the note back up and placed it in the envelope. He then placed the envelope in his desk drawer. He couldn't believe that out of everybody, Jackie trusted him with this. He was honored and touched by her faith in him. He would not let her down. Her secret was safe. But he hated that he would have to keep this from everyone, especially Hyde. He gave his friend a hard time over his relationship with Jackie, but Eric knew how much Hyde loved her. Jackie was his life, and now his life was taken from him._

_Meanwhile Hyde sat in a bar drinking away his sorrows. This was something he would do for nearly eight years._

* * *

**January 1, 1990**

Hyde sat across from Jackie's hospital bed with tears in his eyes. He gave up on fighting to repress them.

"This can't be happening Jackie. You can't die" Hyde spoke desperately, the sorrow he was feeling rang clear in his voice.

"I know baby. I'm scared too." Jackie spoke soothingly as she ran her hand through Hyde's hair. "come lay with me Steven." She said as she scooted over, making room for Hyde on the bed.

Without a word, Hyde crawled on the bed, facing Jackie as more tears fell from his magnificent blue eyes. Jackie held onto him tightly as she continued to run her hand through his hair. She cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." was all she said as he cried.

They laid together in the hospital bed until they both drifted off to sleep. Hyde woke up an hour later. He looked over at Jackie sleeping. God she was the most angelic thing he had ever seen. She was so scared and yet, she had comforted him. He knew there was truly no one else in this world as incredible as her. But she would be gone in a year, or less. The thought of it sent a pain through Hyde's weakened heart. Hyde kissed Jackie's forehead and quietly slipped out of the room to find only Eric sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey man." Hyde said as he took a seat next to Eric. "Where is everyone?"

"Donna went home to shower and change. Fez and Kelso went to get something to eat." Eric spoke, sounding exhausted "How is she?"

"She's asleep. She said she was…" Hyde couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah I know. Man, I'm sorry. She wanted to be the one to tell you." Eric said gently

"It's okay. It's better that she told me." Hyde replied. "God how could this be happening? Didn't she get those checkups to make sure there are no lumps?"

"Mammograms. And no I don't think so. She kind of hasn't taken care of herself since she left Point Place. Kind of like you. Only with less drugs and booze." Eric replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked

"I mean you aren't the only one who gave up on living when you guys broke up. Jackie kind of gave up too." Eric answered. "Does she know how sick you are?" he asked Hyde.

"No man I didn't want her to worry about me. She has enough on her plate."

"You know, that is the problem with you guys, you never talk things out." Eric said matter-of-factly

"You guys see each other twice in ten years, but neither of you can live without the other, so naturally, you're both sick. But will you tell each other that? No." Eric let out a huff in frustration. "And then there's me, stuck in the middle, having to watch my two best friends throw their lives away." Eric concluded.

"Forman, what the hell are you talking about? Both times I saw Jackie she seemed fine. Happy even."

* * *

**November 28, 1983**

_It was thanksgiving and of course, Mrs. Forman was completely giddy. She loved the holiday. As she prepared dinner in the kitchen, Donna helped her. Eric sat in the family room with his father, nervous as hell. He had spoken to Jackie on the phone the previous weekend and he finally convinced her to come for a visit on Thanksgiving. Over the past couple years, his phone conversations with Jackie had become more and more frequent. They had become close friends, something Eric never thought would happen. _

_He hadn't told anyone that he knew where Jackie was because she made him promise not to. It was a hard promise to keep from Donna, but even harder to keep from Hyde. Over the past three years, Eric had to sit by and watch his best friend spiral downwards. Hyde had moved to Kenosha. WB opened a new record store there and Hyde was running it while Eric ran the one in Point Place. Hyde rarely ever came back to Point Place, and when he did show up, he was usually drunk. Eric had tried to reach his friend, tried to get him to get some help, but Hyde never listened. It was as if he gave up on living the day Jackie left. Eric was extremely nervous because this would be the first time in nearly three years that Hyde and Jackie would be in the same room together._

"_Hey man what's up?" Hyde asked as he came up and sat next to Eric on the couch._

_Eric could smell the liquor on Hyde's breath._

"_Man you're drunk already? It's only 2 o' clock." Eric said. He couldn't believe what a mess his friend had become._

"_Nah man I only had a couple shots. Lay off already." Hyde slurred._

_Hyde had spent the past three years getting wasted. He used all kinds of drugs, but mostly he drank. He had become an alcoholic, but to him it didn't matter. Life didn't matter without her. Hyde didn't really date. He would bang random trashy chicks occasionally, but he never even thought about having a relationship. That ship had sailed when a tiny brunette angel left his world. Hyde was consumed with thoughts of Jackie. He had thought about trying to find her, but she had made it clear that she didn't want him to. He had hurt her so badly, ruined her life. Hyde didn't want to make things worse for her. He figured that he was just a loser who was completely unworthy of her. That's all there was to it._

_Just then there was a knock at the front door. Eric jumped up._

"_I'll get it!" he shouted_

_Eric walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a beautiful, but tired looking woman._

"_Jackie!" Hyde said in surprise as he stood up._

"_Hello Steven."_

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: So okay, a lot more to take in I know. And Hyde is sick. But how sick is he? What's going to happen between him and Jackie? You will have to stick with me to find out, and once again, TRUST me!! Oh and leave me a review. I heart you guys so much! :)**


	4. It's Never Too Late

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me a bit to update. School is coming to an end so I've been busy. Anyway, I will once again get on my hands and knees and BEG you to TRUST me. The ending will be quite different, but happy. I promise! So here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: It's Never Too Late**

* * *

**Thanksgiving 1983**

"_Jackie?!" Hyde said in shock as he stared at the love of his life standing in the doorway._

"_Hello Steven" Jackie replied softly. God she had missed him so much._

_Jackie looked as gorgeous as she always had, but she looked sad. There was something different about her now, some spark was missing. As Eric Forman stood in front of her at the door watching her, it occurred to him that, she, like Hyde had lost that spark. That lust for life that they both had in excess when they were together, was now just a memory. Eric watched the awkward and pained stares between the former lovers and had to intervene. _

"_Hey Jackie!" Eric exclaimed as he pulled her into a fierce hug. "It's great to see you!"_

"_Hey Eric. It's good to see you too." Jackie replied, never taking her eyes off Hyde._

_Jackie noticed that Hyde looked even more disheveled than he used to. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen or ever would see. Just looking at him made her ache for him, and she then realized what had kept her away for so long. She was still powerless to resist him, powerless to resist loving him with her whole heart._

"_Well come on in." Eric spoke in an overly enthusiastic way. It was clear how anxious he was in this situation._

_Jackie entered the Forman house to find that it hadn't change in these three years. It was a comforting feeling to know that the place she always considered her home was still safely intact, the way she remembered it. Almost all of Jackie's fondest memories were in this house. Most of them centered around the curly haired man, now staring at her._

_Hyde watched Jackie like a hawk. He could not believe she was actually there. He would hardly admit the fact that he had been dreaming of this moment for three years while he wasted away in any and every bar that he stumbled upon. Although, in his visions, Jackie always came running into his arms begging for him to take her back. But as he watched her standing a mere five feet away from him, he realized that was not going to happen. Apparently he had been the only one doing the pining these last three years. The thought that Jackie had a happy life should have pleased him, but it didn't. Just the thought of her off enjoying her life, probably with some fantastic guy who wasn't him, pained Hyde to no end. It left him with a strong sense of bitterness and anger in is heart._

"_Who was that at the door…Jackie?!" Mrs. Forman shouted giddily as she ran over to the tiny brunette and pulled her in for hug._

"_Hi Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled. She loved Mrs. Forman like her own mother, more than her own mother actually._

_Jackie tried to avoid looking in Hyde's direction, but failed miserably. He was all she could see. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, She wanted him back. Jackie knew that she would find herself in this position when she came back, but she still did. In her heart she knew that no matter how much she tried to pretend like she enjoyed her life in Chicago, she hated it. Jackie had spent the past three years trying to tell herself that she did the right thing by leaving Hyde behind, but in her heart of hearts she knew she would never believe it. _

"_Oh my God Jackie?" Donna said in disbelief as she entered the room from the kitchen._

_Jackie slowly approached Donna, and the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours._

"_Oh Jackie I'm so sorry." Donna spoke, nearing tears. "I was such a terrible friend before you left, and I totally get why you would never want to speak to me."_

"_No Donna, that's not true." Jackie replied as she too began to well up "You were a great friend and I have wanted to talk to you every day. I missed you so much!"_

"_I've missed you too." Donna shouted as she grabbed Jackie and hugged her tightly, both girls now sobbing._

"_That's right. Now Donna give her a kiss." Fez, who had entered the house unnoticed, said with excitement._

"_Fezzy!" Jackie shouted with glee as she pulled away from Donna and wiped away her tears._

"_Oh my beautiful goddess, you have returned." Fez spoke with pure joy. He had missed Jackie so much. No one else could match his sense of style._

"_Oh Fezzy. You're not mad at me?"_

"_I could never be mad at you my darling." Fez replied._

"_Well I'm mad at you!" Kelso spoke loudly from just inside the front door._

"_Michael…" Jackie began to speak, but was cut off._

"_No don't 'Michael' me missy! I'm upset with you." Kelso said as he approached the rest of the group. "How could you leave me?" his voice laced with hurt._

"_Oh Michael, I am so sorry. It was really hard for me too. I missed you so much." Jackie said in a sorrowful voice. She had missed Michael very much and it killed her to know she hurt him._

"_Really?" Kelso asked sheepishly_

"_Of course Michael. You are one of the most important people in the world to me. I am so sorry." Jackie answered sincerely._

"_It's okay. I missed you too. And Betsy missed her godmother."_

_Just then Brooke entered the house carrying a beautiful little girl with long curly hair like her mommy and a big, beautiful grin like her daddy._

"_Wow Jackie you're back." Brooke said with surprise._

"_You're Aunty Jackie?" little Betsy asked._

"_Yes. And you must be Betsy." Jackie said as Brooke placed the tiny little girl down._

_Betsy stared up at Jackie in awe before speaking._

"_They told me you were beautiful." she said softly._

"_Oh how sweet honey. Who told you that?" Jackie asked, flattered._

"_Uncle Hyde." Betsy answered as the whole room got quiet._

_Jackie looked up at Hyde. They all stood there in awkward silence for what felt like eternity before Red finally broke it._

"_So loud one…How you been?" He asked as everyone avoided the elephant in the room._

_Jackie finally broke her gaze at Hyde. "Umm good. How have you been Mr. Forman?"_

"_Eh same old crap. At least I got rid of all you noisy kids."_

_Everyone laughed uncomfortably. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. _

"_Well I'm just going to check on dinner" Kitty said cheerily "Jackie have a seat." she motioned to the couch._

"_Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie said softly as she took a seat on the couch. _

_Hyde still hadn't spoken a word to her. Jackie couldn't tell for sure with his sunglasses on, but it seemed like he was glaring at her. She had assumed that Steven might be mad. After all, they had spent the night together and then she just took off without talking to him about it. Jackie decided it was now or never._

"_So Steven…how are you?" Jackie asked nervously as Hyde took a seat on the opposite end of the couch as her. _

"_Fine." Hyde answered coldly, refusing to look her way._

"_Umm how's the store?" she was nervous as hell and just trying to get a conversation going._

"_It's fine." was all he said in return._

_Jackie felt terrible. It was clear that Hyde was infuriated with her, and she could understand why. Maybe she had been wrong in her assumptions. Maybe Hyde did love her, and that's why he is still mad that she left._

"_Look Steven…"_

"_Whatever Jackie. Don't waste your time with some bullshit apology or lame excuse okay. It doesn't matter anymore." Hyde spoke, clinging to his Zen. _

"_But Steven…"_

"_Okay everyone, dinner is served." Kitty announced to the group._

_Everyone shuffled about the place to find their seats, leaving only Jackie and Hyde, still seated on the couch. Hyde got up and headed for the bar, poring himself a large shot of whiskey and grabbing a beer. He then walked over and took a seat at the 'kids table'. Jackie sat on the couch as though she were glued to it. She finally mustered enough strength to pull herself up and walk over to the table where Donna, Eric, Fez, Kelso, Brooke, Betsy, and Hyde were seated._

_Eric looked at Jackie and truly felt for her. They had really become close friends and he knew how uncomfortable she must have been feeling. He had deliberately left her the seat between himself and Kelso on the direct opposite end as Hyde. Eric thought it would ease Jackie's nerves a little, and as she sat down she shot him a small smile, thanking him._

_As they all began eating, Hyde couldn't stop looking at Jackie. He didn't even eat. Just pored himself drink after drink, getting more and more drunk and more and more pissed at the world and at her._

"_So Jackie, how's life? Where have you been anyway?" Donna asked._

_Jackie put on a brave front. "Everything is good. I've actually been in Chicago."_

"_Oh really?! What have you been doing for work?" Donna asked intrigued._

"_Yeah 'cause we all know you lost that tv job you left me for, four years ago." Hyde spoke callously_

"_I didn't lose that job. I quit. And I didn't leave you for it." Jackie said with hurt in her voice. He always knew the right buttons to push and the right moments to push them._

"_Yeah that's right. You never have a real reason to leave. You just take off and write a stupid letter because you're too chicken to do it face to face." Hyde slurred _

"_Okay man, you're drunk and now's not the time." Eric spoke calmly._

"_Stay out of this Forman." Hyde said forcefully._

"_Steven I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have just left like that, but I was confused and…"_

"_Save it Jackie. I'm done with this shit." Hyde got up and stumbled out of the room._

_Jackie sat at the table, nearing tears. She realized that she should have known this would happen. Whenever Hyde was angry he would shut off and become cold, but she never gave up on him. Underneath it all he was soft and kind. Jackie had been the only one to see that side of him, but did she kill it all together when she left? _

"_Hey Jackie, I'm sorry" Eric said as he put his arm around her. "I know you told me on the phone that you thought this would happen and…"_

"_On the phone? Wait you talked to Jackie and you didn't tell me?" Donna asked accusingly _

"_Well, I've sort of been talking to her this whole time." Eric replied sheepishly_

"_What?!" _

_Jackie could hear Eric and Donna bickering, but all she could think of was Hyde, and she knew she had to go after him. Jackie got up and made her way to the basement. There she found Hyde sitting on his chair staring off into space._

"_Hey." she spoke softly._

"_What do you want Jackie?" Hyde asked angrily_

"_I just want to talk to you." Jackie walked over and sat on the couch "Steven I know you're angry, but please just listen to me."_

"_Listen to what? I'm not interested in anything you have to say anymore. In fact, I was never interested in listening to you." He was very drunk. Which of course, only increased his ability to cut deeply with his sharp words._

"_Come on Steven, please. I, I love…"_

"_Don't say that word to me. You don't love me. You never did. I can see that now. You are probably just lonely cause you can't get a boyfriend." Hyde replied coldly_

_Jackie was hurt and angry as she spoke "For your information, I have a boyfriend."_

_The words cut through Hyde's soul like a knife. She had a boyfriend. She had moved on with her life when, he couldn't even imagine having an actual relationship ever again. Hyde was angered and hurt even more now._

"_Yeah his name is Ron and he's incredible." Jackie said trying to act happy._

"_He must be rich too. If you are interested in him. I mean, we all know that money is all that matters to you."_

_Jackie dropped her façade of being happy right then and there. Her hurt returned._

"_Steven how can you say that? You know that's not true." Jackie felt the tears coming_

"_Oh please Jackie, it is the truth and you know it."_

"_Well then why did I start dating you?" She asked_

"_Well every little rich bitch goes slumming at some point." Hyde replied bitterly._

"_No Steven, being with you wasn't slumming. I loved you. I still do." Jackie spoke adamantly _

"_God Jackie you're so full of shit. You come here and say you love me and then take off and leave. If that's love then I want no part of it."_

"_Steven you're right. It was so wrong of me to leave you like that. Everyone you ever loved left you and I was no different. I.."_

"_Well don't worry cause I don't love you. Never did." Hyde said maliciously _

"_Steven you don't mean that. I know you don't. I know you loved me. I was just afraid that you wanted Sam more than me. You chose her over me and I thought you would just find another blonde whore and choose her over me too."_

"_Yeah well you were probably right Jackie. I mean I'm the definition of white trash. It's all whores and strippers for me." _

"_Steven that's not what I meant…" she was cut off_

"_No it's true. Sam was better than you. She was hot and blonde and a great fuck. That's why I staid with her. There was no comparison." Hyde placed the final nail in Jackie's coffin with these words. She looked broken, defeated, lost._

_It was true, there was no comparison between Jackie and Sam. Jackie was a million times better than Sam in every way. Hyde never gave a damn about Sam, but he knew that saying these things to Jackie would push her away. He had to push her away. It was easier than letting her in again, only to have her walk out of his life once more. Hyde watched the tears fall from Jackie's beautiful mismatched eyes. The sight of her hurting killed him, but he was so angry, he let it happen._

"_I'm sorry I was such a waste of time. I'll just go now." Jackie could barely speak through her tears as she got up and walked to the basement door._

_Eric came pounding down the steps. As he saw Jackie in tears about to leave he ran over to her._

"_Hey what's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked concerned_

"_I'm going home Eric. I'll call you later." was all Jackie could manage to say before exiting the Forman basement._

"_What the hell did you do?" Eric asked Hyde, angrily _

"_Nothing man. Back off." Hyde grumbled_

"_No Hyde. She told me this would happen, but I promised her it would be okay." Eric replied_

"_Wait. What do you mean, she told you? You've been talking to Jackie this whole time?" Hyde asked both surprised and pissed._

"_Yeah I have. She and I are good friends now, Hyde, and I hate to see her hurt like that." _

"_Whatever Forman. I'm outa here." Hyde got up and walked to the door._

"_Wait Hyde." Eric spoke, but it was too late. Hyde was already out the door, probably on his way to some sleazy bar to drink away his feelings. Something he had become a pro at._

_Eric stood in his basement with utter sadness in his heart. This place that had once been a haven for him and his friends, a refuge from the dark and crazy world, was now gone. All that remained was a cold and damp basement. Eric wondered if there would ever be a time where all of them would be happily together again like when they were kids. He thought not. _

_It would be nearly five years before they were all together again, and it would not be a happy occasion._

* * *

**January 1990**

Hyde and Eric sat in the waiting room of the hospital talking.

"What ever happened to that Ron guy Jackie was dating?" Hyde asked

"Dude, there was no 'Ron guy'." Eric replied solemnly

"What do you mean, Forman?" Hyde asked confused

"She just said that to you. Jackie hasn't had a real relationship since you." Eric said

"Really?" Hyde asked in shock

"Uh yeah man. She tried dating a few random guys here and there, but she could never make it work. Honestly, she never got over you."

Hyde sat next to Eric completely surprised. He had always avoided conversations about Jackie when he spoke with his friends. He had just assumed she had other serious relationships at some point. He had spent most of the decade too wasted to even think straight.

"See you're in love with her and she's in love with you, yet you are not together. I never understood that with you two." Eric continued "I mean, I love Donna and she loves me, so we got married and made a life together. But yeah I guess that's just crazy. You're way makes much more sense." Eric spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah Forman, I get it." Hyde said, irritated by his friend.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Eric asked with a smirk on his face.

Hyde stared at his friend for a moment, before getting up and walking back to Jackie's room. He knew now that he had to be completely honest with her. They literally didn't have time to waste. Hyde entered her hospital room and closed the door behind him. Jackie was still asleep. Hyde walked over to her bed and crawled in. He put his arm around her tiny body and began stroking her hair. He leaned in and spoke softly into Jackie's ear.

"Jackie, baby, wake up." Hyde said softly

"Steven?" she asked softly as she looked into Hyde's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He whispered as he kissed her forehead "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay" Jackie replied getting into a sitting position and facing Hyde "What is it Steven?"

"Well, I didn't want to bother you with this, but I know now that we have to be honest with each other. So here goes" Hyde paused for a moment. "Jackie I'm kind of not so well myself."

"What are you talking about Steven?" Jackie asked concerned.

"Well you know how I became an alcoholic right?" Jackie just nodded as Hyde continued "Well I'm sober now, but the alcohol and drugs did a lot of damage. My liver is shot and my heart is weakened. They haven't given me a time limit or anything, but I'm not well. They put me on the transplant list for a new liver."

Jackie sat in shock, across from the man she loved more than anything in this world. Hyde was the strongest person she had ever met, but now he was sick. Not as sick as her, but sick none-the-less. The thought of that pained her to no end. Cancer was a breeze compared to the thought of Hyde hurt.

"Oh my god Steven." Jackie gasped as she pulled Hyde into a tight hug.

"I know. It's okay." Hyde comforted her. "You know Jackie, you are the only reason I'm sober now."

"What do you mean Steven?" Jackie asked, confused as she pulled away to look Hyde in the eye.

"Well the last time I had a drink was over two years ago. The night I buried my mom. Remember?" Hyde asked

"Yeah I remember."

* * *

**August 21, 1987**

_Hyde sat in the first of many empty rows at the cemetery. Edna had died of a drug overdose, and here sat her son, whom she hadn't seen in ten years. Hyde felt alone in the world. Sure he had WB and the Formans, but he was still alone. All of his hope left with a bossy brunette. Without Jackie, Hyde threw his life away. The past five years without seeing her were all a blur to him since he had been wasted the whole time. Now, burying is mother who o.d.ed brought Hyde full circle. He realized that he was no better than Bud and Edna, after all. Mrs. Forman walked up and sat to Hyde's left. Red sat next to her and then sat Laurie and her husband Fez. On Hyde's right was an empty seat intended for Eric, followed by Donna, Kelso, and Brooke. WB sat directly behind Hyde with his wife and Hyde's sister Angie and her husband. Leo sat next to them as well. _

_Hyde looked at no one as he sat there staring at the coffin that would soon be six feet under the ground, the coffin that held his mother's lifeless body. Just as the priest began to speak someone took hold of Hyde's right hand. He looked down and saw the hand that intertwined with his so perfectly. It was the hand of his angel. Hyde slowly moved his eyes from his hand up to her face. He stared into Jackie's amazing mismatched eyes as one tear escaped his magnificent blue ones. Hyde didn't need to say a word. Jackie knew what he was feeling. She was the only person in this whole fucking world that truly understood him._

_Hyde looked back to see Eric sitting behind Donna. Hyde gave Eric a small nod that meant "Thank you for telling her to come. Thank you for letting her sit next to me. Thank you for giving me a home. Thank you for being my family."_

_Eric nodded back which meant "You're welcome. I love you man."_

_Hyde turned his head back to the service, never letting go of Jackie's hand. After the service, everyone returned to the Forman house. Hyde of course, headed straight for the bar. Jackie watched Hyde drink himself nearly into a coma. She could hardly believe how unhealthy he looked. Jackie had frequently asked Eric for news of Hyde, always hearing the same thing. He was always drunk or high or both. Time after time she had wanted to come to her man's rescue, but always decided against it. She figured Hyde's pride would not allow him to be helped, especially since everyone had tried on many occasions to get him sober with no luck._

_A little while later, everyone began to file out. They all stopped by Hyde to give their condolences again before leaving. Once everyone had gone, it left only The Formans and Hyde and Jackie._

"_Well I better be getting home too." Hyde slurred._

"_Oh no mister. You are way too drunk to be driving." Kitty said sternly._

"_I'll drive him home, Mrs. Forman." Jackie said _

"_Jackie, you don't have to…" Hyde was cut off_

"_Yes I do Steven." Jackie spoke with determination "Thank you for everything Mrs. Forman. I'll call you."_

"_You're welcome sweety, and don't be such a stranger." Kitty replied._

"_Come on Steven."_

_Hyde and Jackie walked out to the driveway where Jackie stood frozen._

"_What?" Hyde asked her, confused by her sudden stiffness_

"_I didn't know you still had it." she said, gesturing to the el Camino. Jackie had many memories, both bad and good, in that car._

"_Uh yeah." Hyde replied "Well, it was a gift from Leo so…" He drifted off_

"_Yeah I remember." Jackie said in a squeaky voice "Let's go then"_

_They hopped into the car and were off. Once they reached Hyde's apartment building Jackie parked the car. They sat in silence for a moment before Hyde spoke._

"_So uh, where are you staying?" he asked_

"_Well, I'm going to stay at Donna and Eric's tonight, then Eric's driving me back in the morning." _

"_Oh." Hyde was lost for words "Do you want to come up?" Hyde asked nervously._

"_Umm sure. I need to call a cab anyway." Jackie replied_

_The two got out of the car and made their way up to Hyde's apartment. Once inside Jackie made her way to the phone to call for a cab. Hyde, being drunk off his mind, stumbled and hit his head on the coffee table._

"_Steven, Oh my god!" Jackie dropped the phone and came running into the room. She kneeled down beside Hyde and placed his head in her lap._

"_I'm okay Jackie. I just need some sleep."_

"_No Steven, you can't sleep. You could have a concussion." Jackie said adamantly "You need to sober up a little."_

"_Jackie I'm fine just let me take a nap." Hyde said grumpily._

"_No Steven. Okay get up and come with me." she ordered as she helped Hyde up off the floor. Jackie dragged Hyde to the bathroom._

"_Can you stand up in the shower or do you need me to run a bath instead.?" she asked gently_

"_I don't take baths Jackie."_

"_Fine, shower it is." Jackie walked over and turned on the shower. She adjusted the water to make sure it was the perfect temperature before turning back to Hyde. She took of Hyde's jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt._

"_What are you doing?" Hyde asked her_

"_Well, you can't take a shower with clothes on." she replied simply._

_Once she had Hyde completely undressed, Jackie unzipped her little black dress and then proceeded to take of her undergarments as well._

"_Umm Jackie why are you stripping?" Hyde asked, dumbfounded._

"_Well I don't want you in there by yourself. You're drunk and you just hit your head. You could keel over or slip or something. Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you in your drunken state." Jackie replied with a smile._

_Hyde couldn't help but smile too. After everything he put Jackie through, she was taking care of him. And doing it naked. That was pretty fucking awesome in his book. Once Jackie was stripped of all her clothing she stepped into the shower._

"_Okay Steven, get in." she said softly._

_Hyde obeyed. He felt better immediately when he felt the warm water hit is tired body. Hyde let his eyes wander Jackie's body._

"_God you're beautiful Jackie." he said sincerely._

_Jackie blushed slightly. "Thank you Steven. You're not so bad yourself."_

_Jackie proceeded to wash Hyde's hair and massage his shoulders. She had been longing for years to touch him. She literally ached for Hyde. He was her other half, and without him, half of her was missing. After their shower, Jackie helped Hyde get dressed. He was still drunk, but not to the extent he was before. Jackie dressed herself in Hyde's ACDC t-shirt and nothing else. She walked over to the kitchen._

"_Whatcha doin' Jackie?" Hyde asked as he watched her._

"_I'm going to make us some dinner." She said simply._

"_You don't have to…" _

"_Look Steven, I'm going to take care of you right now and that's all there is to it. Now sit your cute butt down and watch some tv while I start cooking." _

_Hyde knew better than to argue. "Yes ma'am."_

_After a dinner ate in near silence, Hyde helped Jackie with the dishes._

"_Listen Jackie, thanks for this. You didn't have to do it." Hyde spoke softly and with gratitude._

"_Honestly Steven." Jackie said quietly_

"_What?" Hyde asked_

"_You keep saying that I don't 'have' to do any of this, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I __**want**__ to?" Jackie said looking longingly into Hyde's brilliant blues "This is all I have ever wanted, a life with you. Coming home together, taking showers together, making you dinner, taking care of you when your sick or drunk. That was my dream, and I'd like, if only for one night, to live that dream."_

_Hyde stared at the woman he loved. God how he had blown it, blown her dream and his. Now all he was, was a pathetic drunken excuse for a man. He didn't deserve her now, not that he ever did._

"_That was my dream too. I just didn't realize it till it was too late." Hyde replied with complete sincerity. That was all he could remember wanting, a life with her. Just then Hyde felt slightly woozy._

"_What's wrong Steven?" Jackie asked with concern._

"_I just don't feel so well. I need to lay down."_

"_Okay come with me." Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand and lead him to his bedroom. She laid down on his bed and motioned for him to lay next to her. Hyde obliged. As he laid down on the bed Jackie spooned him. She held him tight in her arms and ran her fingers through his curls. _

"_It's never too late Steven." she spoke softly "I have faith in you. I always have."_

"_You shouldn't Jackie. I screw up everything I touch." Hyde replied somberly. _

"_That's not true Steven. You've just lost your way, but I know in my heart that you will find your way back. Back to what you once were, back to me." _

_Hyde was astonished by her. Somehow after everything she had been through, Jackie still had complete and utter faith in him. She really was his angel._

"_God Jackie you are fucking amazing." Hyde said in awe of her magnificence._

"_So are you baby. So are you." was all Jackie said._

"_Jackie I am so sorry for every stupid, messed up thing I ever said to you. It was all bullshit. I was a dick and I was scared. I never meant any of it." Hyde said as he looked up at Jackie._

_Jackie looked down at the man she loved and held him tighter in her arms. "I know that baby. I know"_

"_Jackie?"_

"_Yes Steven."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. And that's why I know you can get better. I know you can do anything in the world. I believe in you baby." Jackie said as she kissed Hyde's lips gently. "Now try to get some sleep."_

"_Ok." Hyde closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling safer and happier than he could ever remember feeling. There, in the arms of his angel, he could finally rest._

_When Hyde woke in the morning he was alone in his bed. On the pillow next to him was a post it note that read "Its never too late". And from that moment on, Hyde was sober. He joined AA and cleaned up his life. His angel had saved him, and he would do whatever it took to be worthy of her._

* * *

"So ever since then I have been completely clean."

"Oh Steven I knew you could do it." Jackie said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, but it was your faith in me that made it possible. Jackie everything good that I am is because of you. My life was less than nothing without you. I learned the hard way that an existence without you is not an existence at all. I don't want to go one more second without you. Jackie, what do you think about maybe….marrying me?"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's coming closer to the end. Just a couple more chapters left. You will love the ending so please stick with me! And leave me a review. I love my readers so freaking much!!**


	5. Finally Home

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter 5! I am so excited for the end of this story! There are only 2 chapters left after this one! You will love it so PLEASE TRUST ME!!**

**Chapter 5: Finally Home**

* * *

"Steven, what did you just say?" Jackie asked nervously as she sat next to Hyde in her hospital bed. She couldn't possibly have heard him right. He didn't ask her to marry him. It just wasn't possible.

"I asked you to marry me Jackie." Hyde said simply.

Jackie's mind was running haywire. She had barely seen Hyde in the past decade and here he was proposing to her, the one thing she had always dreamed he would do. The one thing that drove Jackie insane was that even after all that had happened between them, after all the pain and time apart, she was still moved by his proposal. Jackie had never fallen out of love with Steven. These past fourteen years she had been waiting for him, loving him with her whole heart every step of the way. She immediately wanted to say yes, to jump in his arms and spend what little time she had left with the only man she had ever truly loved, but then a thought occurred to her that sent Jackie out of the clouds, crash landing back on earth.

"No Steven." she said adamantly as a stern look crossed her face.

"What? Jackie…why not?" Hyde swallowed hard. He was determined to get Jackie back, so determined in fact, that he had not fully prepared himself for all possible outcomes.

"Why not?" she scoffed "I'm dying Steven."

Hyde looked down. He was afraid that his tears would return any moment. "Jackie.."

"No Steven. I don't need your pity." she said as her anger rose to the surface.

"Jackie what the hell are you talking about?" He was completely taken aback. How the hell could Jackie think he wanted her out of pity?

"I'm not stupid Steven. I get it. You want to marry me cause you feel bad for me because I'm sick. Well no thank you. I don't need you or anyone else feeling sorry for me." Jackie was trying to keep her composure. She desperately wanted to marry Hyde, always had, but she didn't want it like this.

Hyde was completely thrown off guard. He certainly never expected Jackie to react in this manner. Of course he felt sorry for her. Just the thought that she only had mere months to live was killing him. All Hyde wanted to do was take her in his arms and sweep her away, back to the days of their youth, hanging out in the basement, healthy and happy with their whole lives ahead of them. If he could only have a do over, a chance to start fresh, with Jackie by his side. He wouldn't mess it up again. He would make it right. Unfortunately, Hyde knew he couldn't have that. He had to do what was right at this moment. And in his mind, taking Jackie home and spending every moment they had left together, was the only thing that was right.

"Come on you know that's not true." Hyde spoke reassuringly "I want to marry you because I love you, not because I feel sorry for you."

"Then way now? Hah? Why wait all this time? I have barely seen you in ten years. Where were your marriage proposals then?" Jackie asked as she felt her tears threatening to surface.

"Jackie, I was messed up. You know that. Really messed up. I was wasted for almost eight years." Hyde hung his head low. He was so disappointed in himself. Not only for what he did to his own life, but what he did to Jackie's. Maybe if he had just been there for her, she would have taken better care of herself. Maybe she wouldn't be sick now. The thought that he was perhaps, the cause of Jackie's impending death, crushed Hyde's soul.

"Whatever Steven. You had plenty of chances to marry me before that, but you always said 'I don't know'. But then Sam came along and for her you said 'I do'. You even bought her a freaking diamond! I can't believe you!" Jackie was fuming at this point. All of her pent up anger towards Hyde was surfacing rapidly.

"Wait…what diamond? What the hell are you talking about?" Hyde was completely lost. He had never even bought same a piece of plastic jewelry, let alone a diamond.

"Ugh don't even go there Steven. Just get out!" she shouted as she pushed Hyde off her bed.

"But Jackie…"

"I said out! I don't need or want your pity Steven. Just get out and leave me the hell alone." Jackie laid back down and turned her back on Hyde and began weeping.

Hyde stood at Jackie's door in shock. She was so angry with him. It broke his fragile heart. He decided to honor her wishes, so he turned and walked out of her room, finding Donna and Eric sitting together in the waiting room.

"Hey man how did it go?" Eric asked as he looked up at Hyde's broken form.

"Well I asked her to marry me and she said no. She thinks I want her out of pity, but that's far from the truth." Hyde sat down next to Donna and placed his head in his hands. His body was already in bad shape, without the added stress of worrying about Jackie, but he couldn't help it. Jackie was his life, and she was dying. How do you survive when your life is dead?

"Oh Hyde, I'm so sorry." Donna said genuinely as she patted Hyde's shoulder to comfort him.

"What am I going to do Donna?" Hyde asked the woman he considered to be his sister in law, desperately.

"I don't know Hyde. You know Jackie. She is proud. It's kind of like when I asked her to come stay with me after her dad got sent to prison, and she freaked out on me. Remember?" Donna asked

"Yeah I remember."

* * *

**1978**

_Hyde was sitting in the basement alone watching television. He knew that up stairs there was a disaster waiting to happen. The whole group was about to gang up on Jackie and insist she move in with Donna. Hyde knew it was a dreadful approach to take. He had tried to warn everyone, but no one cared to listen. He knew that if everyone stood around with looks of pity on their faces, Jackie would be hurt and humiliated. Hyde hated the thought of Jackie in pain. He had her staying with him in the basement to try to protect her. Hyde knew what it felt like to be abandoned and he wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially Jackie, who if he was honest with himself, he had fallen in love with. _

_Just then the door to the basement opened, as Jackie walked in fuming. She plopped her tiny body onto the couch with a huff, not speaking a word._

"_Hey Jacks. What's going on?" he asked quietly. He knew why she was upset._

"_I am just so sick of people feeling sorry for me." was all she said as she stared off _

_angrily into space._

"_So I take it Donna asked you to move in hah?" Hyde asked as he turned down the volume and faced Jackie to give her his full attention. God she looked adorable with those pig tails._

"_Yes. And everyone was all standing around the kitchen staring at me. It was so embarrassing Steven." Jackie spoke sadly as tears began to fall down her perfectly exquisite face._

_Hyde got up and made his way to the couch and sat next to Jackie, putting his arm around her as she sobbed into his chest._

"_I know. It's okay." he spoke gently, comforting his girl the best way he knew how._

"_No Steven, it's not okay. Donna only asked me out of pity." she sobbed_

"_That's not true." Hyde said adamantly "Jackie look at me."_

_Jackie removed her head from his chest to look into his face. Hyde removed his sunglasses and made eye contact with Jackie. He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he spoke._

"_Donna didn't ask you out of pity. She asked you because she loves you. Everyone loves you. Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez, Mrs. Forman, even Red. You're his favorite. And I…" Hyde drifted off. It was so hard for him to say those words, but for the first time in his life he really felt them. That was a start. "…you know." he looked away from her. He had never been this emotionally vulnerable before and it scared the hell out of him._

_Jackie looked up at her amazing boyfriend. He let her stay with him for weeks because of her parent's absence. He treated her so well, and right now he was letting her in, deeply, and in a way she had never expected he would. Jackie knew how hard it was for Hyde to open up to her in this way, but he was doing it, for her. She was blown away by him and fell in love with him all over again. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, once again making eye contact._

"_Oh Steven, that is so sweet." she cooed, rubbing his cheeks softly in her hands._

"_Yeah yeah" Hyde said brushing it off. This kind of depth of emotion made him nervous._

"_I love you too baby. Very much." Jackie said sincerely as she kissed his lips lightly, before pulling away to stare into his brilliant eyes again._

_Hyde cleared his throat. "So, uh what are you going to do? Are you going to stay with Donna?"_

"_I don't know. It's just so hard." Jackie said sadly_

"_I know baby, but it's going to be okay. Everything is going to work out fine. I promise." Hyde said reassuringly as he kissed her forehead gently._

"_Thank you Steven." she said as she snuggled into him._

"_For what?" Hyde asked curiously._

"_For taking care of me, and letting me stay with you. For being a great boyfriend and a great friend. I guess…thank you for loving me. I know you never really say the words, but you show me every day. So thank you Steven." Jackie concluded with sincerity._

_Hyde was blown away by her words. Never had anyone thought so highly of him or appreciated him the way Jackie did._

"_Uh you're welcome. And I do…you know…" Hyde said softly._

"_I know baby. I know." was all Jackie said as she snuggled in tighter to her boyfriend, who really did… you know…_

* * *

**1990, Chicago Memorial Hospital**

"Yeah she was sure you all just felt sorry for her. I convinced her that you just really cared about her though." Hyde said as he looked over at his friends, strike that, family.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to do the same thing this time. Convince her that you really care about her." Donna said simply.

"It's not that simple Donna. A lot has happened between us. I mean she brought up Sam again too. She made a good point about how I kept telling her 'I don't know' when she mentioned our future, but then I went and married Sam. And then she said something really weird…" Hyde trailed off.

"What did she say man?" Eric asked

"She said something about me buying Sam a diamond. I don't know what the hell she is talking about. I never bought Sam a ring." Hyde replied as his confusion hit him again.

"Uh yeah man, Jackie found it in your room." Eric spoke nervously. He couldn't figure out why Hyde was hiding that he bought Sam a ring or how he could have forgotten something like that.

"What are you talking about Forman?" Hyde asked perplexed

"Uh she told me about it a while back. I never brought it up cause you never seemed to like it when I mention Jackie and I wasn't sure if you.."

"Just spill it already Forman." Hyde said, impatiently cutting Eric off.

"On new year's, after you slept together, she went snooping through your stuff and found the ring. That's part of why she just took off like she did. She thought you really loved Sam."

Hyde sat in shock as his friend finished speaking. Jackie actually believed that ring was intended for Sam? Everything started to make sense now. Hyde realized why Jackie just left like she did. She thought he loved Sam. Hyde had only, and would only love one woman in his life, and she wasn't a tall blonde stripper, but a tiny, bossy, pain in the ass brunette with a heart of gold and beauty beyond measurement. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey guys, can you please stay with her while I run home really quick?" Hyde asked as he rose to his feet.

"Why are you going home?" Donna asked, confused

"I'm going to get Jackie's engagement ring." was all Hyde said as he turned and exited the hospital, leaving a puzzled Donna and Eric sitting there.

* * *

A few hours later, Hyde returned to the hospital to find the entire gang as well as the Formans sitting in the waiting room.

"Steven honey, You're here!" Mrs. Forman exclaimed as she ran over and pulled her adoptive son into a fierce hug.

"Hey Mrs. Forman." Hyde hugged the woman he considered to be his mother tightly.

"Hey son. You look like crap." Red spoke as he scanned Hyde's ill, ragged appearance.

"Oh Red, you hush. My baby is always adorable." she said as she pinched Hyde's cheeks "a little thin perhaps, but what do you expect without me cooking for him? Since all my babies left me.." Mrs. Forman began to cry, as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"There, there Kitty. Let's get you some hooch." Red said as he dragged his wife's sobbing form away.

Kelso approached Hyde and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Hyde. How you holding up?" Kelso asked, genuinely concerned for his friend. He knew how much Hyde loved Jackie, and that the news of her fatal illness must be killing him. Kelso, himself, could barely stomach it. He loved Jackie very much, not in the way that Hyde did, but she was still one of the most important people in the world to him.

"Fine I guess. I mean you know…" he wasn't sure of exactly how to finish the sentence.

"I know man. I know…I'm so sorry about Jackie and about everything." Kelso spoke softly.

"What do you mean man?" Hyde asked curiously

"I just mean that I know I was the reason you guys fell apart and I am truly sorry for that. You could never know how sorry." Kelso answered sincerely as his voice began to break. He was nearing tears.

"Man it's not your fault. None of it. I mean, yeah, you did cause some problems between me and Jackie, but in the end it was me who screwed it up. Just me." Hyde had moved far beyond blaming everything on Kelso. He knew that he was the one to carry the burden of blame now.

"So we're okay?" Kelso asked sheepishly

"Of course man. You are one of my best friends. You're like a brother…or whatever" Hyde said quietly.

"Thanks man, and likewise." Kelso paused for a moment before continuing "so you going in to see her?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Is she awake?" he asked his friend.

"Yepp, she's actually getting her stuff together cause they said she could go home tonight." Kelso replied.

"Okay great. I'm gonna go in now." Hyde said as he slowly approached Jackie's room.

Hyde entered her room and closed the door behind him. Jackie was busy placing clothes into a duffel bag. She heard Hyde enter the room and turned to look at him.

"Ugh Steven, what are you doing here? I thought you left." she sneered as she continued to pack her things.

"I just had to get something." Hyde said simply.

"Look Steven, I thought I made myself perfectly clear. I don't need you to be here out of pity." she said forcefully, as she stared at him.

"I don't want you out of pity." Hyde stepped forward, making Jackie squirm at the new closeness "I want you because I love you Jackie. I have always loved you. So right now you are coming home with me and you're going to marry me and that's all there is to it." Hyde said forcefully as he grabbed her duffel bag from the bed.

Jackie was thrown by his forcefulness and didn't know what to say "I uh…I…"

"It's okay. Just say yes and get it over with." Hyde said with a smirk.

"You can't just order me to marry you Steven. That's not how it works." Jackie replied, completely dumbfounded

"Oh really, you can't force someone into marriage? Well I have this pain in the ass ex who tried to do that all the time." He said teasingly.

"How dare you!" Jackie said furiously "I only wanted to marry you because I loved you."

"And I want to marry you because I love you." Hyde replied

"Is that why you married Sam…because you loved her?" Jackie could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Sometimes she could hardly believe how fresh the pain she felt over Sam still was after all this time.

"Jackie, I was drunk. I didn't even remember doing it. I was never serious about her." Hyde spoke sincerely

"Oh please I found the ring!" Jackie shouted

"That ring wasn't for Sam, ya nutcase, it was for you." Hyde smiled at her craziness at thinking that the ring could be meant for anyone but herself.

"Wha- What?" Jackie asked in shock

"I bought that ring when I was still with Sam. I was going to ask you as soon as I broke it off with her, but then you started saying you wanted Fez. I tried to keep you guys apart, but you insisted that he was your guy. Which, by the way, crushed me. Then on new year's we had that great night and I thought there was hope, but you just took off. I made a million mistakes Jackie, but the biggest one I ever made was letting you go. I won't make that mistake again." Hyde said adamantly as he stepped even closer to Jackie.

"Oh my god, Steven, I was so blind. I thought" Jackie paused as her tears took over "I thought you loved her."

"Jackie you are the only woman I have ever loved. I won't lose you again." he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"But Steven, you will lose me. I don't have much time." she cupped his magnificent face in her hands as she looked up into his remarkable eyes. They both began to tear up again as Hyde spoke.

"Then let's not waste another minute." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Oh my god you still have it." Jackie said in awe as she looked at the gorgeous ring intended for her and her alone.

"I've been waiting for ten year to give it to you. So here goes.." Hyde kneeled down in front of Jackie and took her left hand in his hands. "Jackie I love you with every fiber of my being. I am so sorry I have ruined our lives, believe me I am. But I am asking you to forgive me, to finally give yourself to me and let me give myself to you, the way you always deserved, the way I was too weak to do before. Jackie, will you marry me?"

"Oh Steven. Of course I'll marry you. I love you more than life itself. Always have." Jackie said through her tears.

Hyde smiled and placed the ring on her finger where it belonged. He stood up and pulled Jackie up into a warm embrace, clasping her mouth to his in the most beautiful kiss of their lives. He held her tight as she began to laugh and cry at the same time. Finally at the end of her life, Jackie's life was finally beginning.

Hyde grabbed Jackie's bag and held on to her hand with his available hand as they exited her hospital room, to find the entire gang including, the Formans, Bob, Laurie, Brooke, and an eleven year old Betsy Kelso all waiting for them. Hyde held onto his love as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Ahh so you're back together?" Donna asked as she and Eric approached the couple, with huge smiles on their faces. Hyde looked down at Jackie and she nodded, signaling him to make the announcement.

"Yeah we are, and that's not all…" he paused momentarily and looked at Jackie smiling up at him. "We're getting married!" Hyde said with pure happiness in his weakened heart.

Everyone began shouting at once. "Ahh" "Congratulations!" "That's wonderful!" "It's about damn time." "Awesome buddy." "Yay!" They all rushed over to congratulate Hyde and Jackie, but in the back of their minds they were all saddened. It was wonderful that these two were finally getting married, but it was heartbreaking to know that just when their lives were finally beginning, it would all come to an untimely end.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to take Jackie home with me and we'll call you about making plans for the wedding." Hyde announced to the group, as Jackie walked over to the Formans.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, I just want you to know that both Steven and I consider you two to be our parents, and I was wondering if we could have the wedding at your house, in your garden, next week. I know that seems soon, but I'm not sure how much time I have and I don't want to waste any of it." Jackie spoke calmly as Kitty began to weep.

"Oh honey of course you can have your wedding at the house. We just love you two so much." Kitty could barely squeeze out her words, she was crying so hard. Red put his arm around her as Jackie spoke to him.

"And Mr. Forman, do you think maybe you could…walk me down the aisle." she asked nervously.

It was then that Red Forman did something no one ever believed he would. He shed a tear. One tear that said so much.

"I would be honored." he said as he wrapped his free arm around Jackie "We're family."

All the women and Fez began crying at this tender and loving moment. They were family, all of them, and they were losing a member of their family far too soon. It broke all of their hearts. After a few moments of silence and tears, Jackie walked over to Hyde and put her arms around him.

"Steven, let's go home." she said as she reached up and kissed his lips softly.

"You got it babe." they made their way to say bye to everyone. Jackie promised to call Donna the next day to start the plans for the wedding. Once they were in Hyde's car they sat in a comfortable silence as Jackie leaned in close to Hyde and rested her head on his shoulder. She had been so scared of what she had to face in the upcoming months, but when she was in Hyde's arms, she feared nothing. She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt at home, finally. They stopped at her apartment in Chicago so she could pack up some things, she would deal with the rest later.

* * *

As they entered Wisconsin, Jackie realized Hyde was going the wrong way.

"Um Steven this isn't the way to Kenosha." she said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah we're not going to Kenosha." was all he said in return.

"But that's where you live…" Jackie was growing more and more confused.

Hyde just smiled. "Not anymore. When I decided to sober up I moved back to Point Place. I figured I needed to be home and be with as many people I loved as possible, especially the Formans."

"Oh I didn't know that. Wow back to Point Place…" she drifted

"Yeah we're really going home." Hyde spoke softly "Is everything okay?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect." Jackie replied happily as she kissed Hyde's cheek and returned to her spot, snuggled against him.

Once they reached Hyde's apartment building, he parked the Camino and they got out. Hyde carried a few of Jackie's bags into the apartment. When they entered, Jackie began to survey the place. It was nicer than his previous place and it was clear that he actually cleaned it on occasion. She instantly felt comfortable. The place smelled like Steven, and to her that was the most soothing, comforting smell in the world.

"Wow Steven I love your apartment." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"**Our **apartment." he corrected her as they both smiled and looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"Our apartment" Jackie repeated softly. "You gonna show your fiancé around or what?" she asked cutely.

"Of course doll." Hyde said as he took Jackie's hand and lead her through the apartment, stopping in the bedroom. Jackie and Hyde both stared at the bed and looked at each other nervously.

"So…" Hyde spoke

"So…" Jackie replied. They were both nervous as hell. They hadn't slept together in a decade. Not to mention the fact that Jackie felt apprehensive because of her surgery. She didn't think she was ready to have sex.

"Steven, do you think we could just sleep…for tonight at least." she asked nervously.

"Of course Jackie. We don't have to do anything until your ready. Okay?" Hyde spoke with honor and respect.

"Okay. So I'll just get changed and ready for bed then." she said as she grabbed a bag and headed for the bathroom.

Hyde took his jacket and pants off and crawled into bed with just a shirt and boxers on and waited for his future wife to return. The bathroom door opened a few minutes later revealing Jackie in nothing but Hyde's old Led Zeppelin shirt.

She smiled at him "Hey."

"Hey. Wow I can't believe you still have it." he spoke referring to the shirt.

"Of course I do. It was a gift from you, and it's one of my most prized possessions." she said sweetly as she hopped on the bed next to Hyde. Jackie glanced at the nightstand and was taken aback. There in a beautiful frame lie the picture of herself and Hyde taken at prom thirteen years before.

"Oh my god Steven, Our prom picture!" she exclaimed "You keep it on your nightstand?"

"Yeah." he said softly.

"Why exactly?" she asked curiously.

"It was the first time I realized that I was falling in love with you." he said simply.

Jackie looked down at this man she loved more than anything in the world and her heart fluttered in her chest. They had wasted so many years on petty mistakes and pride, never knowing how short life really was. That it could all be gone in a second. Jackie knew that now, but she wished to God that she had known it then. Things could have been so different. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Hyde's with all the passion she had in her tired body.

"Oh Steven. I want you to make love to me." she spoke softly as their kiss broke.

"Are you sure?" Hyde asked gently.

"I'm sure baby. I want to feel your love for me." she said as Hyde gently flipped her over so he was laying on top of her. He began placing kisses all over her face and neck. Jackie tugged at his shirt and he allowed her to pull it off. Hyde returned his mouth to Jackie, kissing her with all the passion he had felt for her these long years. She was it. She was home. He slowly pulled her shirt off as Jackie became incredibly nervous. Hyde looked down at the scars on her chest and wanted to cry. It broke his heart, the pain she had gone through. Jackie went to cover her chest up.

"I know it's gross." she said sadly, feeling tears stinging.

Hyde moved her hands and looked down at her chest again and then stared her directly in the eye as he spoke "Jackie, you're beautiful." he said with absolute honesty and sincerity.

"No Steven, I'm gross. I have no breasts and I'm all scarred up." she spoke as the tears continued to threaten to fall.

Hyde held Jackie's face in his hands and kissed her mouth before he spoke again "Jackie, you are beautiful." he said with a finality in his voice that meant there would be no arguing. She was fucking gorgeous. After he spoke he leaned down and began softly kissing her chest, where her breasts used to be.

Jackie finally began to cry softly, but they were not tears of sadness. Hyde made her feel beautiful. He made her feel sexy. He made her feel perfect, and that brought her to tears.

"Oh Steven, thank you." she ran her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss her chest in the most tender and loving way. Hyde pulled his boxers off and returned to his position on top of her. He looked down at his angel, the most beautiful, kind, and loving woman he had ever known with such love in his eyes. All he wanted was to show her how much he had missed her, how much she always meant to him. Jackie looked in his eyes and cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh Steven I don't want to wait any longer. Make love to me baby." she said with yearning in her soft voice.

Hyde looked deep into Jackie's amazing mismatched eyes as he slowly slipped inside her. They both groaned at the feeling. They had both missed this closeness, this other-worldly connection that they only shared with each other. Hyde moved in and out of her as they both moaned in pleasure, never breaking eye contact. They brought each other to their orgasms at almost the exact same moment. After he burst inside her, Hyde kissed Jackie's lips softly and she began to cry again. Hyde kissed away her tears and whispered softly "I love you"

Jackie looked up at Hyde through her tears and never felt more love for another human being in her life than she did for him in that moment. "I love you too baby."

They held each other tight. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and tears and lovemaking. They each had so much to show the other and tell the other, and not much time to do it in. They weren't going to waste another second. They were finally home.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Next up is the wedding! Once again TRUST me please! I will not end this in a bad way or with the cloud of death hanging over them. It will be a unique ending, but a good one. Promise! For now, leave me a review! I heart you guys so much!**


	6. In Sickness and in Health

**A/N: Hey to those of you who are still with me! I am glad that you have faith in me to know that I will NEVER mess up an ending for Jackie and Hyde. This is the sixth chapter. Time for the wedding of our favorite couple! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6: In Sickness and in Health**

* * *

It was now the day of Jackie and Hyde's wedding. The past week had been a frenzy of dresses, flowers, and cakes. Everyone seemed frantic to plan the wedding of one Steven Hyde to one Jackie Burkhart, that is, everyone but the bride and groom to be. Jackie and Hyde had spent the past week alone as often as possible. They talked and made love all day and all night. They supposed it was to make up for lost time both in their past, and their future. Now mere hours before the ceremony, Hyde sat in his tux in the basement with his closest friends in the world.

"So Hyde, are you nervous at all?" Eric asked, looking over at Hyde from his spot on the couch.

"Not at all. I should have done this ten years ago." he replied with complete sincerity.

"Aww!" Fez and Kelso cooed in unison

"Hyde loves Jackie!" Kelso spoke in a baby voice as he and Fez began making kissy noises.

"Shut up!" Hyde shouted "And yes I do." He added gingerly as a smile grazed his face. Even the thought of his girl made his weakened heart swell with joy.

"Hey man, just think about it, after today I'll be able to say I did it with all of your wives." Kelso announced to the other three guys.

"Umm no you haven't Kelso." Eric said, looking at his friend with a confused expression.

"Uh yes I have Eric! Fez is married to your sister Laurie. I slept with her a million times." Kelso continued as his signature goofball grin grazed his face "And Hyde's marrying Jackie and her and I went out forever. We had some damn good moves if you know what I mean. So see I've slept with all of your wives."

"You haven't slept with Donna, Kelso!" Eric began getting twitchy and squeaky.

"Oh me and Big D had some good times." Kelso smiled widely

Eric looked out to kill so Hyde spoke up. "Let me Forman."

Hyde walked over and frogged Kelso hard before returning to his seat.

"Damn Hyde what was that for?!" Kelso shouted in pain as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Cause you're an ass. And you said you did it with Donna you dillhole!" Eric replied, also frogging Kelso.

"Damn okay, so I did it with her in a dream, whatever." Kelso spoke as he got frogged again, but on both arms. One from Eric and the other from Fez.

"Fez, what the hell?!" Kelso frantically rubbed both arms as he shouted to Fez.

"Stop talking about doing it with Laurie. She is my woman sent straight from heaven, clean and pure as an angel." Fez sighed dreamily.

"I got news for ya Fez, Laurie's not so clean man. The penicillin just cleared that up." Hyde said with a smirk.

"How dare you insult my wife you son of a bitch! Now you have upset me. I must find some candy. Good day." Fez got up and walked to the basement stairs.

"But Fez…" All the guys spoke in unison.

"I said good day!" and with a wave of his hand he marched up the stairs in search of sugary goodness.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Laurie's old room, the girls were getting ready for the ceremony.

"So are you nervous at all, Jackie?" Donna asked as she helped her best friend put the final touches on her wedding ensemble.

"No, I have been waiting for fourteen freakin' years to marry Steven Hyde. It's about time! Plus in my condition, I am learning to make the most of the time you got." Jackie spoke somberly

Donna froze and stared at her best friend in the entire world. The thought of losing Jackie was unbearable. They had been through so much together over the past decade and a half. When they first met, Donna never would have believed that a day would come when she would consider Jackie Burkhart her best friend, but that day did come, and much to her surprise, a day came when she considered Jackie more than just a friend, she considered her family.

"Oh Jackie." Donna collapsed on the bed with her head in her hands.

Jackie, Brooke, and Laurie all stared at Donna as she began to softly cry. Jackie spoke first and addressed the other two women in the room.

"Brooke, Laurie, can we get a minute alone?" Jackie asked

"Of course. We'll just wait out in the hall." Brooke answered as she lead Laurie out of the room, leaving Jackie alone with Donna.

Jackie walked over to the bed and sat next to her friend, gently wrapping her arm around Donna's weeping form.

"Jackie, I'm sorry to do this on your wedding day, it's just…" she wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. How do you articulate the emotion of knowing your best friend is going to die?

"No Donna, it's okay. I know what you must be feeling." Jackie replied soothingly.

"It's just…God Jackie, what am I going to do without you?" Donna squeezed out through her tears as she looked up at her sick friend.

"I imagine wear a lot of flannel." Jackie smiled as she tried to lift Donna's spirits.

Donna smiled warily "Seriously Jackie, you're my best friend."

Jackie began to tear up herself. Some how after all this time she still feared that Donna didn't really care about her. Hearing Donna say those words with absolute sincerity was so touching to her.

"Oh Donna, you're my best friend too." she replied as the tears finally began to fall.

The two hugged each other tight as Jackie continued "Seriously Donna, you and Eric are the best friends I have in the world."

"I still can't believe that you and Eric have become so close. You used to always think he was a twitchy nerd." Donna giggled slightly through her tears.

"He is a twitchy nerd. But you have to love people for who they are. Eric may be a twitchy nerd, but he is also a kind-hearted, loyal, trustworthy friend. I love him for every part of him, just like I love you, not only for being a big redheaded lumber jack, but also for being an intelligent, warm, and loving woman." Jackie spoke sincerely as even more tears escaped her gorgeous eyes.

"Oh I love you too midget!" Donna shouted as the girls laughed and cried and held each other for the next ten minutes. Finally they gained their composure and invited the other two girls back in to finish getting ready.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was ready for the ceremony to start. Out in the garden, Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez stood at the end of the aisle with Pastor Dave. WB, his wife, Angie, and her husband sat on the groom's side, while, Kitty, Bob, and Midge sat on the Bride's. Red went in to check on the girls, while Hyde talked with his friends.

"Hey guys…" he addressed Eric, Kelso, and Fez. "I just want to say thank you. I'm not very good at this, but I'm going to give it a shot. Fez, thank you for staying friends with me even after I ruined your chances with Jackie. It means a lot."

"Hyde my friend, I never had a chance with Jackie. Nobody did. You were it for her. That's all there was to it. I am not mad about that." Fez replied sincerely

"Well, thank you for taking care of her while I was being a jackass." Hyde smiled at Fez.

"No problem, buddy." Fez smiled back.

"Kelso, man, how do I put this into words? Thank you for screwing up with Jackie. If you had been a good boyfriend, she and I might never have happened."

Kelso patted Hyde's arm "You're welcome man. When it comes to doing stupid things, I am the king. You can always count on me." Kelso said honestly as he grinned.

Hyde then turned to Eric "Forman, there's so much that I want to thank you for. I'm not sure where to start."

"Oh man you don't have to thank me for anything, really." Eric spoke softly

"Yes I do. If it wasn't for you and your parents, I don't know where I would be. You gave me the home and family I never had. That means more to me than you'll ever know. So thanks for that, and thanks for watching out for Jackie too." Hyde looked down at the ground, holding back tears.

"You're welcome man. That's what brothers are for." Eric replied gently.

"Brothers?" Hyde asked slowly.

"Yeah, brothers." was all Eric said as he pulled Hyde into a hug.

A few minutes later the music began playing as Laurie made her way down the aisle, dressed in a lovely ice blue dress that tied in a halter. Brooke followed slowly behind Laurie in a pink spaghetti strapped dress, hair down in curls followed by Donna in an elegant green dress with a plunging neckline. As Donna reached the front of the aisle, "Here Comes the Bride." began playing. And then there she was, in a puffy, beautiful white dress, similar in style to the dress Hyde said she looked beautiful in so many years ago. Hyde watched as the love of his life slowly made her way down the aisle with Red by her side. Jackie locked eyes with Hyde as she slowly made her way up to him. She had played this scenario out a million times in her head over the years, but she never could have imagined the joy she now felt. When Jackie and Red reached the end of the aisle Pastor Dave spoke.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" he asked.

"I do." Red responded as he turned and lifted Jackie's veil and kissed her cheek softly. He then placed her hand in Hyde's as she made her way to stand across from him. Red took his seat next to Kitty, and began to comfort his already sobbing wife. Jackie and Hyde held hands as they looked into each other's eyes with all the love in their hearts.

Pastor Dave went into a speech about how beautiful and sacred marriage is, but all Jackie and Hyde could see were each other. It was as if the whole world around them had melted away. They were the only two people there. Once Pastor Dave concluded his speech it was time for the vows.

"Now Jackie, repeat after me. I Jackie, take you Steven to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Jackie looked into Hyde's eyes and he smiled back at her "I Jackie, take you Steven, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"In good times and bad." Dave continued.

"In good times and bad."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health." at these words Jackie shuddered. She looked up at Hyde with nervous eyes and he nodded to encourage her on.

"In sickness and in health." Jackie choked out.

"For as long as we both shall live." Pastor Dave concluded.

"For as long as we both shall live." Jackie said as a few tears fell from her stunning eyes.

Hyde smiled and wiped her tears way as Pastor Dave turned to him.

"Now Steven repeat after me. I Steven, take you Jackie, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Hyde lifted Jackie's face by touching his finger to her chin. He stared into her eyes as he spoke "I Steven, take you Jackie, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"In good times and bad."

"In good times and bad."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

Hyde took in a deep breath as he watched the tears fall from Jackie's eyes.

"In sickness and in health." He spoke with no hesitation.

"For as long as we both shall live."

Hyde smiled at Jackie as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He made no effort to hold them back.

"For as long as we both shall live."

"Do we have the rings?" Pastor Dave asked as Donna handed a ring to Jackie while Eric handed one to Hyde.

"Now Jackie, take Steven's hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Jackie took Hyde's hand and spoke "With this ring, I thee wed." she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Now you Steven."

Hyde took Jackie's hand and never broke eye contact. "With this ring I thee wed."

Everyone was in tears, including the men. It was the most beautiful moment any of them had ever witnessed. Two people who loved each other were giving whatever life they had left to the other. It was heart-warming and heart-breaking at the same time.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pastor Dave announced with both a smile and tears in his eyes.

Hyde pulled Jackie close to him as their lips crashed together in the most tender, yet passionate kiss they had ever experienced. It was the happiest moment of their lives. Finally after every horrible thing they had gone through, after terrible childhoods, and years of suffering apart, they had finally become one, the way it was always meant to be.

"You look beautiful." Hyde spoke softly as they broke the kiss.

"Really? I was worried about how the dress would look I had to wear a padded bra because…" Hyde cut her off

"You're beautiful. Always." he said simply pressing his forehead to hers. "ready Mrs. Hyde?" he asked.

'Mrs. Hyde' that was the greatest sound in the world to Jackie. "Yes."

The couple made their way down the aisle as husband and wife. Everyone made their way inside for the reception, since it was January in Wisconsin after all. After the reception, the entire gang sat together in the basement for the first time in a decade. None of them ever believed they would all be together again. It was a bitter-sweet reunion, long overdue.

"So Hyde, how does it feel to be married to the devil?" Eric chuckled as he passed the joint around the circle.

"Oh shut up Eric!" Jackie shouted back "Donna how does it feel to be married to a blow pop?" she asked from Hyde's lap as he smiled and muttered "nice."

"You guys, I thought you were friends now?" Donna asked confused.

"Oh we are, this is just how we show affection." Eric said simply.

"That's kind of weird." Donna said as she went on "and my hands are huge." she said in awe.

"This is Eric and Jackie you are talking about." Fez said simply "Of course they are weird."

"Oh you're one to talk, Fez. Hiding out in any good closets lately you pervert?" Jackie snapped "And yes Donna, you're hands are huge."

"Man I can't believe Hyde and Jackie are married. Now I have slept with all of your wives!" Kelso exclaimed "Awesome!"

"Kelso, for the last time you haven't slept with Donna!" Eric shouted.

"Well maybe, now's a bad time to tell you, Eric…" Donna spoke somberly as Eric looked at her in shock "man my hands are huge!" she shouted as she punched Eric in the face, knocking him to the ground. Everyone busted into laughter as Eric picked his disheveled form up off the floor and sat back down.

"But seriously guys, Congratulations." Kelso spoke with sincerity as he looked over at the bride and groom.

"Thanks man." Hyde replied.

"Aw yes the orphan and the rich girl have married. It is like a fairy tale." Fez said dreamily.

"Steven's not an orphan. Mr. and Mrs. Forman are his parents." Jackie said seriously.

"Yes they are." Eric spoke softly as he smiled at his brother.

Hyde smiled back as he spoke up "That's right. No matter what happens, we are all family. I never thought I'd ever have that, but thanks to all of you, I do. So thanks."

"That is beautiful!" Fez burst out into tears.

"Hey man, no crying in the circle!" Kelso said with tears in his own eyes. Everyone laughed and cried.

"To Hyde and Jackie." Eric said lifting his bottle of beer in a toast.

"To Hyde and Jackie." everyone repeated as they clank bottles celebrating the couple.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Hyde and Jackie made their way home. Hyde undressed and laid in bed waiting for his wife to join him. Jackie appeared from the bathroom in a pink silky negligee and she crawled into bed with her husband.

"So how does it feel to be married?" she asked him almost nervously

"Well seeing you in that makes it pretty damn good." Hyde replied with a smirk.

"Steven! I'm serious." Jackie slapped his chest playfully.

"Jackie it's amazing."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. Hyde wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He then looked her directly in the eye as he spoke "I'm positive Jackie. Being married to you is the greatest fucking feeling in the world. It's like my life finally makes sense. I'm finally happy, _really_ happy."

"Oh Steven, I'm happy too. I have wanted to be your wife forever." Jackie began crying yet again.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait, Jacks. I'll never forgive myself for that." Hyde kissed her lips softly.

"No Steven, don't do that. That is all in the past. Let's just leave it there and focus on what we have here and now. That's what counts." Jackie said genuinely

"God I love you Jackie." Hyde cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you too, puddin' pop." she replied as she kissed his lips.

They made love all night as husband and wife. It was the most magical and passionate night of their lives. They worshiped each other, mind, body, and soul. They honeymooned for a week in Paris, courtesy of a wedding gift from WB. The months flew by so quickly and it was suddenly summer.

"I don't know Steven…" Jackie spoke with concern in he voice.

"Come on Jackie, you look amazing." Hyde said honestly.

Jackie stood across from him in a bathing suit with her nervousness written on her face.

"But I look ridiculous in this bathing suit without boobs to fill it out." Jackie looked down at her flat chest and felt tears coming on. Hyde walked up and lifted her chin.

"Jackie, you could never look ridiculous. Even when Fez dyed your hair green you looked hot. Remember?"

"Yeah thanks for bringing that up." Jackie replied sarcastically.

"Hyde smiled "I swear Jacks, you look freakin' hot in that. I think I might have to rip it off of you right now." Hyde gazed at her body lustfully.

Jackie laughed but then the smile left her face as it drained of color. "Steven…" she uttered as her eyes closed and she slowly collapsed to the floor.

Hyde panicked "Oh my god, Jackie!" he shouted as he sat down next to her. She was barely breathing. Hyde grabbed the phone and came back to hold Jackie in his arms. He dialed 911 and they said the ambulance was on its way. He held onto Jackie tightly as he stroked her hair and rocked her.

"Come on baby, hold on." he said as he began to weep.

Hyde looked up and prayed with all his might "Not yet. Please not yet."

To be continued…..

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil to end in that kind of a cliffhanger, but what did you expect? Just TRUST ME, this story will end well. Only one more chapter and an epilogue. I will post them together so there won't be too much waiting after this. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!!**


	7. Love Can Do Anything

**A/N: WARNING: READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH!! Seriously guys, this chapter is going to be VERY emotional and there will be a lot of difficult things to read, but I SWEAR that the end of this chapter will be worth enduring it all. Now you might need some tissues as well, so be prepared, but like I have said a million times, TRUST ME!! This story will come to its very different and very HAPPY ending in this chapter. After this there will only be the epilogue. I am so excited about my ending. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7: Love Can do Anything**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Come on baby, hold on." he said as he began to weep._

_Hyde looked up and prayed with all his might "Not yet. Please not yet."_

* * *

In the distance, Hyde could hear a siren and words of two paramedics, but all of that was a blur to him. The only thing that had his focus was the fragile, helpless form of his beautiful wife. As the ambulance bounded its way through the streets of Point Place, Steven Hyde sat holding the hand of his Angel's nearly lifeless body. Tears stinging his eyes as he gripped onto her tiny hand with all his might, praying to a god he wasn't even sure existed, for time. All he wanted was more time. So much of it had been stolen from them already, so many years wasted. Any time without Jackie by his side was wasted time in Hyde's mind. Hyde leaned his face in to where he was a mere inch away from Jackie's, his tears falling onto her cheeks. He nuzzled his face into hers as he begged and pleaded with her and anyone else who was listening to his muffled whisper.

"Please, not now. Please."

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and parked. The two paramedics quickly jumped and opened the doors and began to carry Jackie's gurney out of the ambulance. Hyde followed as they wheeled her into the hospital. He could hear them filling in the doctors and nurses to Jackie's situation, but once again his mind blocked their exact words out. He just watched his wife's body lie there completely still, eyes closed tight. How Hyde longed to see Jackie's stunning mismatched eyes open. To look into his blue ones with all the love she felt in her body. Hyde was amazed that such a small body as Jackie's could hold so much love, most of which was meant for him.

"She's not breathing" these three terrible words finally brought Hyde back to consciousness.

The doctors dragged Jackie's gurney into a near hospital room. Hyde's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't breathing. _Fuck. She can't die._ Hyde made to follow the doctors into the room, only to be held back by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in here" The nurse spoke sternly as she held Hyde back.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Hyde shouted as he fought with all his might "I'm not leaving her!"

A few more people came to assist the nurse in pushing Hyde out of his wife's room. He kept his eyes on Jackie as the voice of one of the ER doctors rang clear in his head

"Charging…" the doctor looked at the monitor as he held the paddles of the defibrillator. "Clear!" the doctor shouted as he placed the paddles onto Jackie's motionless chest.

Hyde watched through the window of the locked hospital door as an electric surge shot through the lifeless body of his only love. He stood there completely powerless as the saline blurred his eyes. He looked to Jackie's monitor as the green line remained completely straight. Her heart was still not beating, she was dying.

Hyde balled his hand up into a fist and punched the wall as he screamed "Fuck!"

Jackie was going to die and there wasn't a god damned thing he could do to stop it. Visions of Jackie began to flood Hyde's mind: dancing with her on prom night, kissing her for the first time on Veteran's Day, her lying underneath him in his cot on a peaceful summer's night as they made love for the first time, her smiling up at him with a pink flower in her hair as they danced together, standing before him in a wedding dress as he called her beautiful, holding his hand as he buried his mother, holding his hands again dressed all in white as she mutters the words "For as long as we both shall live". At that moment, Hyde felt his own heart breaking, literally. He felt a pain surge through his chest and his entire body. It was as if his heart could not beat if Jackie's didn't. He winced in pain as he fell to his knees while grabbing his left arm tightly. The last thing Hyde could remember was a tiny redheaded nurse running over to him as everything turned black.

* * *

As fast as her short legs could take her, Kitty Forman ran through the hospital where she had worked for many years. Red and Eric followed close behind. Each one of them possessed nothing but worry in their hearts, after receiving a call that not only one, but two, of their loved ones were lying near death. Tears filled Kitty's eyes as she approached the nurse's station, a mere ten feet from the room that held her very ill son within it.

"Kitty…" an older, blonde nurse spoke "you're here."

"My baby is sick Jen, of course I'm here." Mrs. Forman squeezed out through her tears. "How is he?" she asked nurse Jen frantically.

"He had a bad heart attack, but he's stable now. I'll page Dr. Waters. He can give you all the details." Nurse Jen patted Kitty on the shoulder as she made her way to the phone to page Hyde's doctor.

Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes as she threw herself into her husband's arms. Red held his wife as tightly as he possibly could while she cried out.

"Oh Red, one of our baby boys is sick." she cried

Red kissed his wife's forehead "Shh, I know Kitty, he's going to be alright."

Eric Forman watched his father comfort his mother tenderly as he soaked in the terrible things that were going on around him. Jackie had died for five whole minutes. Luckily, the doctors managed to revive her. Eric thought about Jackie and it made his eyes sting, as tears began to form in them. He loved Jackie with all of his heart. Never in a million years, did Eric Forman believe a day would come when that would happen, but it did. Jackie, if he was honest with himself, was his best friend in the world. The thought of her lying in a hospital bed, inching closer and closer to death was unbearable. Then there was Hyde. As Eric's thoughts drifted to him, he felt a pain course through his whole body, down to his very soul. Hyde meant everything to Eric. He was a friend, but more than anything, he was a brother, Eric's one and only brother. The tears began to glisten Eric's face as he stood shaking in the hallway of the hospital. He wanted to pray for Hyde's recovery, but he knew for a fact that if Jackie died, there would be no recovery. Hyde could not live without Jackie. That's all there was to it.

Eric held his face in his hands as the tears continued to fall. He desperately wanted to be strong for his family, but found that concept increasingly difficult. Just then he felt soft arms wrap themselves around him in the gentlest way imaginable. He removed his face from his hands to lock eyes with the love of his life. Donna clung tightly to Eric as she whispered softly to him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Eric. I promise."

"God Donna, I don't know what to do. I…he's my…they both are…I can't lose them." Eric hugged Donna as he buried his face in her fiery red locks.

"I know baby. I know. It'll be okay. Somehow it will be okay." Donna consoled her husband with all the strength she possessed. It was tearing her to shreds a well, but she knew how much both Hyde and Jackie meant to Eric, and she was not going to let him down in his time of need.

As the two couples stood holding each other, a middle-aged, heavyset doctor with salt and pepper hair approached them.

"Kitty." Dr. Waters addressed Mrs. Forman quietly.

Both couples pulled apart and dried their eyes, waiting intently to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Tom…" Kitty spoke softly "How's my son doing?"

"He's hanging in there Kitty. His vitals are stabilized, however, the heart attack caused a lot of trauma to his already weakened body. It was the stress of seeing his wife nearly die that brought it on. Right now all we can do is have him get as much bed rest as possible. He must remain stress free. If another attack is brought on, I…" Dr. Waters paused momentarily "I don't think he'll make it through."

Kitty gasped as she began crying again. "My poor baby."

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hall, Michael Kelso entered a cold hospital room that housed a woman he loved very, very much. Kelso closed the door behind him as he approached Jackie's unconscious form. He carried a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He sat in the chair next to her bed and gently moved the stray hairs from her forehead.

"Hey Jackie. I brought you some flowers. They're you're favorite, pink lilies." he said with a smile as he placed the bouquet on the table next to her bed. Kelso took Jackie's hand in his as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Jackie, you have to wake up. We all miss you. Donna is gong to have to walk around naked, because you're not awake to tell her what to wear, not that I'm complaining about that." he laughed as he continued on "I need you to wake up because seriously, I need the discipline. I'm afraid I'm gonna mess things up with Brooke if you're not here to be all '_Michael, you can't give Brooke a slinky for your anniversary' _or _'Michael, you can't feed a baby pop rocks!' _" He said in his best Jackie impression.

Kelso looked at the tiny form of his first love as he felt helpless. "And Jackie, Hyde really needs you to wake up. You know, he loves you. When we were all kids, I never thought I'd see the day that my buddy, Hyde, would love a girl. I didn't think he could love **anybody**, actually. But when I saw him with you, I knew I was wrong." Kelso paused, remembering how hurt he felt when his best friend began dating his ex.

"I was so mad at him for stealing you away from me. But you know what I realize now? You were never really mine. I think that you were always supposed to be his girl. I know I'm not a smart guy, but I know real love when I see it. And what you and Hyde have…man I have never seen a realer love." he felt like he was going to explode from the sorrow in his heart as he pleaded with Jackie "So you gotta wake up sweet pea. He needs you. We all do."

Kelso exited Jackie's room, to find his wife waiting for him outside the door. Brooke and Kelso made their way over to Hyde's room. Outside they found the Formans, Donna and Eric, and now Fez, Laurie, and Bob with them.

"Hey guys, I just went to see Jackie." Kelso addressed the group somberly.

"How's she doing, man?" Eric asked his lifelong friend nervously.

"The same. She still hasn't woken up. The doctors say she's in a coma or something. They don't know when or…" he could barely finish his sentence "**if** she'll wake up." Kelso's eyes made their way to the floor as Brooke put her arm around him.

Kelso cleared his throat and choked back his tears "So, uh, how's Hyde?"

"He's asleep. The heart attack took a lot out of him." Eric replied softly

"How could this have happened?" Fez asked sadly "When we were kids, Jackie and Hyde were the strongest ones out of us, but now…" Fez hung his head low.

"Maybe it was all those years apart. Maybe they're strongest together. As long as they're together they can make it through anything." Donna spoke romantically with all the hope she could muster.

"That's a nice idea, Donna, a **very** nice idea." Eric replied "So mom, can I go in and see him?"

"Of course, honey. Go ahead." Kitty gave her okay to Eric as he kissed Donna on the cheek and walked into Hyde's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Eric sat next to Hyde's sleeping form for what seemed like hours before he noticed Hyde's eyes twitching as they slowly began to open up.

"Hey man. You're awake!" Eric called cheerily.

"Jackie." was all Hyde could get out through his raspy voice. "Jackie." He spoke more urgently as he gave Eric a look of panic.

"Whoa it's okay. She's been stabilized. She's alive." Eric reassured his brother. "Here, drink this." Eric pored Hyde a glass of water and handed it to him.

Hyde drank liberally from the cup Eric handed him. She was alive. Knowing that, made him feel much better, but he had to see her. It was as if everything Eric was saying wasn't real unless he saw it first hand.

"I have to see her" Hyde spoke resolutely.

"Man, I don't know. You are supposed to rest." Eric replied warily

"Screw rest Forman, I need to see Jackie. I need to hear her voice." he said adamantly.

"Uh, about that…" Eric began, but was interrupted with a loud squeal.

"Oh You're awake! My baby's awake Red!" Kitty shrieked from the doorway. She ran over and leapt onto Hyde, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey Mrs. Forman. I'm fine." Hyde tried to pry her off of him "Ow I can't breathe." Kitty was nearly strangling Hyde.

"Okay Kitty, give the kid some room to breathe." Red said as he managed to pry his wife off of his adoptive son.

"Oh I'm sorry sweety. I'm just so happy you're awake." Kitty smiled brightly.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. Me too. Now I just want to go see Jackie."

"Oh honey, I'm not sure that's such a great idea right now." Kitty said in a motherly voice.

"No, I'm sorry, but I **have** to see Jackie right now. I want to talk to her and make sure she's okay."

They all stood frozen, not knowing what to say. Finally Red spoke up "Steven, Jackie is in a coma. They don't know if or when she's going to wake up."

"What?! I have to see her!" Hyde panicked and began to get out of his bed, only to be held back by Red and Eric.

"No, you can't be moving around right now. You just had a severe heart attack. You need your rest." Red said adamantly

"Fuck rest!" Hyde shouted at the top of his lungs "I need Jackie. Get the hell off me!"

The shouts brought in a few nurses, one with a syringe in her hand. She placed it into the drip in Hyde's arm, and instantly Hyde stopped fighting. He laid back down and drifted to sleep. After a few more hours of rotating from Hyde's room to Jackie's, the gang was told that visiting hours were over. They each took one last moment with both of their friends before heading home for the night.

* * *

Hyde opened his eyes to a cold and dark room. Despite whatever meds he was on, he felt a powerful pain ripping through his entire body. He sat up slowly and winced. He could barely move. All he could think of was Jackie. They told him she was in a coma. What if she never woke up? What if he never had a chance to say goodbye? He had to see her. That's all there was to it. He removed the IV drip from his arm and slowly made his way to the door. He could barely walk, he was so weak and ill. Hyde opened his door carefully and peeked out into the hallway. He noticed that the nurse's station was completely unmanned. It was now or never.

Hyde walked over to the nurses station and picked up a clipboard from the desk. 'Jacqueline Hyde- Room 212'.

Placing the clipboard down, Hyde made his way down the hall till he finally reached room 212. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Hyde approached Jackie's bed slowly. He knew that they were on borrowed time, that any day she could be gone, but he never thought it would be like this. He always believed that he would get a chance to say goodbye. Looking down at his angel as she lay in a coma, his world came crashing down.

Hyde crawled into the bed next to his wife. He nuzzled into her and gently stroked her hair. "Jackie baby, it's me, Steven." he spoke in a whisper "Please baby, wake up. I need you. I need to hear your voice. Please baby." Hyde pleaded as he began to cry.

"Steven?" it came so softly that Hyde thought he was hearing things. He looked at Jackie's face as her lips moved slowly "Steven?" she repeated.

"Yeah baby I'm here." Hyde replied as he smiled and cried at the same time.

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Hyde. "I was waiting for you."

"I'm here Jacks. I'll always be with you." he touched her face gently.

"I think it's time baby." Jackie said peacefully

"What do you mean, Jacks?" Hyde had a feeling he knew what she meant, and it tore him apart.

"I think he's going to take me now." Jackie replied.

"No Jacks, don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere." Hyde was trying to hold in his tears, but had no such luck.

Jackie gently wiped his tears away "I am Steven. We can't change that. We just can't." she paused "Thank you Steven. You have given me such happiness. I want you to have the same. Please move on with your life. Get healthy and find happiness again."

"No Jackie. You are my life okay. You're not going anywhere without me, you got that?" Hyde spoke forcefully.

"But Steven…"

"No Jackie. You are not going anywhere without me okay. It's you and me forever. Not even fucking death can keep me from you. Got that?"

Jackie looked into Hyde's eyes. Even in the darkened room she could see the determination in them. She could also see the love, the powerful, all consuming love he felt for her alone.

"Steven, do you think our love is strong enough to let us go together?"

Hyde looked down at his angel. He was never good at emotions, never good at having faith in anything, least of all love. But he knew now that the only fucking thing he had ever had faith in was their love. He cupped Jackie's face in his hands.

"I think our love can pretty much do anything." he said sincerely as he kissed Jackie's lips tenderly.

He felt so weak like he could barely keep his eyes opened. Hyde wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wasn't sure what they would face, but he knew one thing, he would be by Jackie's side for eternity. That sounded pretty incredible to him. Hyde laid his head down on Jackie's pillow and continued to hold her tight.

"I love you Mrs. Hyde." he said softly

"I love you too puddin' pop." she replied.

Jackie and Hyde lay wrapped in each other's arms as they closed their eyes. Both finally feeling a sense of peace they had dreamed of for a lifetime.

* * *

Hyde opened his eyes and felt groggy as hell. He looked over at the beautiful woman laying next to him and felt a sense of panic in his heart.

"Jackie. Oh my god, wake up!" He shook her as hard as he could and she began to stir.

"What Steven?" Jackie asked, half asleep, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Oh thank God, you're alive. I thought we were both dying." Hyde said in relief.

"Yeah so did I." Jackie replied as her face scrunched up "Where the hell are we?"

Hyde finally peeled his eyes away from Jackie to survey their surroundings. He quickly realized exactly where they were. He sat them both up in his cot. Hyde looked around his old bedroom in the Forman's basement, completely confused.

"We're in my old room at the Forman's." he stated as he looked around "But the twinkle lights are gone. Mrs. Forman never took those down. She loved those damn lights of yours."

"Steven, focus here. We were just in the hospital. Now suddenly we're in your old room. How the hell did we get here?" Jackie asked

"I have no freakin clue Jackie. I thought we were going to…you don't think…maybe we're dead. Do you?"

Just as Hyde asked the question, Jackie grabbed his arm and bit down as hard as she could.

"Aahh What the hell, Jackie?! What did you do that for? Look I'm fucking bleeding!" Hyde shouted out in pain.

"Well see we're not dead." Jackie replied simply.

"What the fuck does biting my arm have to do with being dead or not?"

Jackie looked at Hyde like he was crazy. "Well, duh Steven, Dead people can't feel pain and they certainly don't bleed." she spoke as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gee, let me know next time you want to prove we're not dead. I'll let you hit me in the head with a baseball bat!" Hyde replied sarcastically.

"Oh Steven, don't be such a baby. We have to figure out what's going on here." Jackie got up off the bed and made her way around the room. Presumably looking for clues. Just then she stood frozen with her back to Hyde. He got up and walked up behind her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Jackie turned around and faced Hyde with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I have breasts."

Hyde looked down at Jackie's chest where she was cupping, what were indeed, her breasts.

"Oh my god, Steven, I can't believe this." Jackie spoke in pure joy.

Hyde grabbed her and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. When they broke apart, he pulled her in for a hug as she continued to cry tears of joy. As Hyde hugged Jackie, he noticed a calendar on the wall. It was opened to the month of September, but not just September, but September, 1978. Hyde was in shock.

"Jackie, look." he gestured to the calendar.

Jackie turned and looked at it as her shock emanated from her face.

"1978? We went back in time?" she asked perplexed.

"This is freakin' strange." was all Hyde could say in return.

"Well, we're not dead, we can't be dreaming, so…what do you think? Were we reincarnated or something?" she asked Hyde, puzzled.

"Maybe. Although, I have never heard of people being reincarnated into there old selves." Hyde replied.

"Maybe…" Jackie drifted

"What?" Hyde asked

"Maybe, we're getting a second chance. You know, to start over, like a do-over" she concluded.

Hyde thought about her suggestion for a moment. It is what he had been wishing and praying for, for these last six months. Hell, it's what he had been praying for since 1979. Was it Possible that someone or something was listening? Was it possible that he had been granted the one thing he wanted more than anything, a chance to set it right and the time to do it.

"I think you're right Jacks." Hyde held onto Jackie tightly as he said a silent 'thank you' to whoever was listening.

"So what happens now?" Jackie asked softly

"I'm not sure Jacks. All I know is it's you and me forever. No matter what happens, nothing will separate us again. I promise."

"Oh Steven." Jackie cooed as she kissed Hyde's lips.

The couple walked out of Hyde's room just as the basement door swung open. Kelso entered the room followed by Fez.

"I swear I totally did it with Brooke at the Molly Hatchet concert!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Sure buddy, and I did it with Farah Fawcett at an Abba concert." Fez replied as the two finally noticed Jackie and Hyde, particularly Jackie, clad only in one of Hyde's t-shirts.

"Yummy." Fez spoke as he perversely scanned Jackie's body.

"Yeah, I see you too have made up **for real**!" Kelso grinned at the couple. "Oh yeah!"

"Michael!" Jackie suddenly felt exposed.

Fez continued to eye Jackie "Don't worry my dear, Fez is here. Now take off that t-shirt and we'll talk."

Hyde walked over and frogged Fez. "Ai. Too far?"

"Aww Fez you made puddin' pop mad!" Kelso chuckled and Hyde frogged him as well. "Damn Hyde, that hurt!"

"Yeah well, you deserved it." Hyde replied as he made his way back to Jackie. He held her hand tight in his own.

"So I see things are **good** between you guys now…" Fez snickered

Hyde and Jackie looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, really good."

They kissed passionately as the other two occupants of the room watched.

"Sexy." Fez said as he smiled at the couple.

* * *

_Eric Forman stood still in room 212. Next to him were the three remaining members of his gang of friends. He couldn't peal his eyes away from the couple that lay together in bed, wrapped so tightly together, hand in hand. They looked so peaceful, finally. Seeing that peace in them for the first time in a long time, Eric Forman's eyes were finally dried of tears. His wife clung to him with all her might as she wept._

"_Oh Eric, how could this happen?" she cried._

_Watching the couple's now lifeless bodies lay intertwined, Eric couldn't explain it, but he knew it was the way it was meant to be. Somehow it was right._

"_I think you were right, what you said yesterday Donna." he paused momentarily "They are strongest together, and now…they will be together forever. I just know it. Wherever they are now, they are getting a fresh start, a second chance, and this time, they're going to make it. I don't know how I know. I just do."_

_He didn't know why he was so confident that things would finally work out for his brother and his best friend, but he knew. He knew it with every fiber of his being. That brought a smile to Eric's face. Jackie and Hyde would be together forever. They had a second chance._

_Little did he know how right he was…_

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Eric paused "You, **Hyde**, are **engaged**?" he looked over at his curly haired friend and the tiny brunette that sat on his lap.

"Yeah man. Jackie and I are getting married." Hyde smiled up at his angel.

The past few hours were probably the strangest hours of their lives. Hyde and Jackie had to

adjust to being catapulted back to their youth, but neither one was complaining. Not many people get a do-over, so to say they were grateful would be a gross understatement. All Hyde knew was this was his chance, his chance to live their lives they way they were meant to, healthy and happy, and most importantly, together. He wasn't going to blow it this time.

"Man you can't marry Darth Vader!" Eric exclaimed as the entire gang groaned.

"Man Jackie's not Darth Vader, she is more like Leah, and I'm Han Solo." Hyde smiled at Jackie. Knowing what happens in the near future has its advantages, giving you the capability of burning your geeky friend.

"Now that just doesn't make sense, Leah loves **Luke** not Han." Eric stated simply.

"Yeah she does love Luke…" Jackie paused momentarily "like a brother." she snickered at Hyde.

"What?! You know nothing devil woman!" Eric spoke flustered. Man, he was easy.

Jackie and Hyde sat with their closest friends in the world, laughing and joking happily. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Lives that would be spent with each other and their friends, strike that, **family** every step of the way. As Hyde looked deep into Jackie's amazing mismatched eyes and she, into his magnificent blue ones, they knew that no matter what they faced, no matter what their future held, they would make it through. Their love would always lead them home. Their love could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: I TOLD you it would be happy! I hope you like the twist there. I just liked the idea of them getting a fresh start after all the shit they had to endure. All that's left is the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this. Please REVIEW! Thanks guys!**

**The movies that inspired me were The Notebook****, A Walk to Remember****, and Titanic. ****So I say a big 'thank you' to those amazing love stories. **


	8. Epilogue: Love Makes Life

**A/N: Hey I really hope you liked my interesting ending. I hope it was unexpected but welcomed. Here is the final piece of ****Our Love****. I just want to thank everyone who was brave enough to stick with me and review! I dedicate this chapter to you, and I hope it's reward enough for your faith in me.**

**Epilogue: Love Makes Life**

* * *

Hyde sat calmly in the hospital room as he watched his beautiful wife pace back and forth in front of him.

"I can't believe this crap." Jackie sneered irritably.

"Come on Jacks it will be okay." Hyde reassured his manic wife, as she continued to wear a hole in the hospital floor.

"Easy for you to say." she huffed.

Jackie finally stopped pacing and looked over at Hyde with a face of worry. "Steven?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of worried. I mean today is the exact day that we…last time…"

Hyde stood up and walked over to Jackie and spoke gently. He knew exactly what her concerns were on this summer's day of the year 1990.

"I know baby, I know. But you have nothing to worry about. Neither one of us is going to be going anywhere today or anytime soon. I stayed sober, and you, well your doctors say you're as healthy as a horse."

"A horse?" Jackie spoke as an angry scowl grazed her face "Is that your way of saying I'm fat?" she gave Hyde a look that would destroy a weaker man.

"What? No Jackie, it's an expression."

"Well it's not a very good one!" she shouted "I knew it! I'm fat! I'm just a big, fat…horse!" Jackie burst into tears.

Hyde took her into his arms. "You are not fat, Jacks, you are beautiful."

"No I'm not. Look at me!" Jackie gestured to her swollen belly.

"Jackie, you're nine month pregnant." he smiled at his overly emotional wife.

"I know. I'm disgusting. And on top of it all, I have to walk around here trying to get my damn water to break on its own, while experiencing those lovely little things called contractions!" she began her pacing again as Hyde just smiled at her. He was in awe of how amazing Jackie was. Even her hormonal bitchiness warmed his heart. God, how he loved this woman. Just then Eric entered the room.

"Hey guys! Why is Jackie walking around? Shouldn't she be resting?" he asked Hyde.

"She's trying to get her water to break. It hasn't yet and the doctor said it's better than having them break it for you." Hyde replied. He looked down and noticed something that made him want to laugh, puke, or kick Forman's ass, he wasn't sure which.

"Forman, what the hell is that on your feet?" he asked in disgust.

"Oh yeah aren't they cool?!" Eric smiled from ear to ear as he looked down at his shoes.

"Wow Forman, you're definition of cool sickens me." Hyde replied

"Oh please Hyde! You're just jealous that you don't have shoes as cool as these!"

"Man, did you steal those off Luke?" Hyde asked with a smirk.

"Hyde my son is three years old, how could I fit in his shoes?" Eric asked

"Well, you are pretty tiny." Hyde chuckled at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man. I'm sure Jackie will appreciate them." Eric walked over and stood in front of his very pregnant best friend.

"Hey Jackie, check these out!" he gestured to his shoes.

Jackie looked at Eric's feet and grimaced slightly "Oh Eric, please tell me those aren't…Star Wars sneakers…"

"Why yes, yes they are. And look the backs light up when I walk." Eric sounded so proud of himself that Jackie couldn't help but smile.

"I had to have them custom made because they didn't come in my size."

"Gee I wonder why…" Hyde smirked.

"Whatever man, say what you want, but I have the best shoes everrrrrrrr" Eric screeched as he felt a ton of liquid, dumped on his brand new, custom made Star Wars sneakers.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed

Jackie looked down remorsefully at where her water broke "Sorry Eric."

Hyde burst into laughter at his friend's misfortune. "Damn that's a good burn!" he managed to squeeze out through his laughter.

After hours of labor Jackie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She came out with a very full head of curly hair, just like her daddy. Hyde and Jackie sat holding their baby, both happier and healthier than they ever thought they could be. Just then their four closest companions entered the room, all smiling widely at the new addition to their family.

"Aw she is beautiful." Fez exclaimed.

"Yeah she is. Not as beautiful as my daughter, but pretty close." Kelso grinned widely

"Which daughter, Michael? You have four." Jackie asked her goofy ex.

"Any one of them! I mean with me for a dad and Brooke for a mom, they had to come out smokin'!" Kelso shouted proudly.

"Will you shut up you dillhole!" Donna yelled smacking Kelso.

Eric walked over and stood next to the new parents.

"Do you want to hold your niece, Eric?" Jackie asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'd love too." Hyde picked his daughter up gently ad handed her over to his brother. Eric looked down at this tiny little girl that he instantly loved as much as his own children. He smiled up at his only brother.

"So what did you name her anyway?" he asked Hyde.

Hyde smiled "Erica. Erica Hope."

Eric looked back down at his gorgeous namesake and looked back at Hyde as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"You named her after me?" he asked softly, truly touched by the honor.

"Yeah man, I mean you're like my brother…or whatever." Hyde said as he fidgeted.

"Yeah man. You are my brother…or whatever." Eric and Hyde shared a smile as everyone in the room spoke in unison. "Aww!"

"Shut up!" Hyde shouted as he looked back at Eric and spoke "Plus you know she's going to be really girly…just like you."

Everyone in the room laughed. Their lives had all worked out. They each found the place where they belonged and the happiness they so very much deserved, all while sticking together as a family.

Hyde took his daughter into his arms once again as he sat next to his wife on the bed. Jackie and Hyde looked at the amazing little girl their love created. Their love was capable of anything and it had created life, not only in their daughter, but in themselves as well. They looked into each other's eyes with knowing smiles. The moment their little girl came into this world was the exact moment they had left the previous one. That version of their lives had ended too soon, been plagued with heartache, illness, and addiction. But that was not happening this time around. This time Their love made a life. Hyde leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead before moving his lips to his wife's. Jackie and Hyde kissed tenderly with every ounce of love in their bodies. Hyde pressed his forehead to Jackie's as he whispered softly to her.

"I love you baby."

"I love you puddin' pop" she said sweetly as she smiled at the love of her life, her soul mate, her other half.

"You and me forever babe." Hyde smiled at his angel.

"You and me forever."

* * *

**A/N: Well, thank you SO much for reading! I hope you liked this very emotional story of mine. It is very close to my heart, so I'm glad to share it with you all! Please leave me a review! I love hearing from you!**

**Also, I took the water breaking on the shoes thing from Sex and the City. Miranda's water breaks on Carrie's Christian Lubitan(spelling?) shoes! So funny!**

**Jackie and Hyde FOREVER!! **


End file.
